An Unexpected meeting with Chaos
by Spankin.Hot.War.Machine
Summary: He was betrayed by his true love after he has done a quest for her mother. Was he really? He and his cousins sneaked out camp only to be haunted by monsters. Chaos...recycled him and his cousins to give them a second chance. When things go wrong on earth will he be able to confront the girl who sorta betrayed him? Or will he leave them be?PERCABETH! JASPER! I'M PLANNING ON THALICO
1. WHAT HAPPENED

Chapter I: What Happened

Hey Guys! It's me over here. Kelp-for-a-brain aka Percy Jackson. Jason and I are now on our way to Olympus right now. Why? we just came back from a quest? Where? The garden of Hesperides. What the Hades are we doing there? Well you see, after 7 years of dating I am now planning to propose to my girlfriend, Annabeth. Jason too is going to propose to Piper. We both got the blessings of their fathers. The problem was their moms. Ever since I came down to Tartarus to be with Annabeth, Athena has been kind to me. Well at least kindER than she treats other sons of Poseidon. I think she knows how much I loved her daughter just by doing that sacrifice and she said I'll get her blessing but I need to do her a favor first. Get the apples of immortality. Piece of cake. Hey, trust me when I say this: once you survived Tartarus you won't be scared of dragons or almost any monsters except when their too many. Aphrodite too said the same thing to Jason so we decided to just go together and get it over with. After going back to California, waiting a few more days for the RIGHT time in sunset or sunrise (the days of waiting are courtesy of our stupid LATE watches), facing Zoe's sisters again, slaying and getting past Ladon, Seeing Atlas' ugly face again we finally got 19 apples (Don't ask me why 19. Athena and Aphrodite just told us to). We now are on the throne room. Only Athena and Aphrodite are there. They smiled when they saw us.

"Jason, Percy, Have you done what we've asked?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes, My Lady, we have exactly nineteen golden apples of immortality" Jason said

"And of course our part of the deal. Perseus Jackson you now have my blessing to the hand of my daughter Annabeth in marriage if she will have you." Athena smiled though she looked uneasy like something's bothering her.

"You now have my blessing as well, Jason Grace. I hope you'll take care of my daughter." Aphrodite told him

"My Lady, When we are married I promise to make her feel like the happiest girl on the planet." Jason pleaged

"Unless Annabeth feels it more." I teased

"Wanna bet, Jackson?" he said playing along

"Oh you're so gonna lose!"

We all laughed. When we calmed down we looked at the goddesses. Again they looked like something was bothering them.

I decided to ask them and get over it "Lady Athena, is there anything bothering you and Lady Aphrodite?"

She looked surprised I observed her actions but answered anyway "It's good you asked, Percy. There is something bothering us."

Jason raised his hand "Can another quest wait until at least the end of the honeymoon?"

I pushed him lightly. The goddesses laughed. "No heroes, this does not need a quest. We just have been feeling like something wrong is going to happen. Anyway, we have one last favor to ask you." Athena said

"And it is...?" I prompted

"These apples over here are exactly nineteen. Percy, you are physically eldest among your cousins, so we will entrust you with three of these apples."

I was shocked. Why? I was about to open my mouth when she cut me off.

"Don't ask me why I'm giving these to you. Percy, Jason, in two days I sense something big about to happen. I do not know what exactly but I advise you to keep it always near you. Wherever you go bring it with you. Aphrodite and I will feel much better if you take them. We're sorry if we confuse you but it is all we know." Athena explained

"Its okay Lady Athena, I understand." I said as she handed me three apples. I have no idea what these are for but I can't disobey a goddess can I? I put the apples on my backpack.

We both turned to leave when Athena stopped me again "Heroes, when anyone asks you how many apples you've collected, tell them you only harvested sixteen and Percy, strictly do not reveal to anyone besides Jason and maybe your cousin, the son of Hades, Nico that you have apples of immortality. I feel it is life or death,demigods. Do not disappoint us. Are we clear?"

"Yes, My lady" Jason and I said

"I hope we can speak more about this soon once everything is clear, goodbye demigods." Aphrodite said as she teleported Jason and I to Half-blood Hill. Before I went to sleep into my cabin I iris-messaged Nico to tell him about the apples. He promised to shadow travel to wherever Jason and I are by late afternoon tomorrow. With that I went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXFORWARD TO THE BEACH THE NEXT DAYXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth is acting pretty suspicious lately. I don't know why. Is she hiding something? Well I have to ask her. I'm going to the beach now to meet her. The apples are still on my backpack which I'm still bringing right now. The ring is in my pocket. I was a few feet away from our meeting place when I stopped on my tracks. I don't know why. I just feel uncomfortable and very...hesitant. I remembered what Athena said. Whatever is going to happen its going to happen tomorrow. And it's going to be big. I suddenly felt uneasy but I gathered up all my courage and walked towards our meeting place. My heart tells me not to continue but my brain and determination controlled my body to walk.

You don't know how MUCH I wish I just listened to my heart

When I got to the beach, the sight gave me different emotions. Hurt. Anger. Disgust. Pain I'm sure no one has ever experienced. I saw Annabeth in the beach kissing Connor Stoll very passionately.

Tears were gathered in my eyes. I felt betrayed. Tossed aside.

When Annabeth saw me she pulled away from Connor. It was clear she was about to say something to me but her eyes just widened of shock as she stared. Only now did I notice that the tears in my eyes were _actually_ falling.

She began to approach me but I stepped away from her feeling more hurt that ever.

"How could you? Why?" I muttered shacking my head in absolute disbelief and very aware of the tears falling down my eyes.

I turned and ran full speed to the forest with tears blurring my eyes. Somehow I managed to get into Zeus' fist without bumping any obstacles. When I got there I started sobbing my eyes out there since I know the campers would never look for me there cause its _'cursed'._

A few minutes later Jason popped out of nowhere also crying. He told me that Piper cheated on him. At that very moment I was ready to _SLAUGHTER _Piper and Will Solace but his story only reminded me of what happened to my own chapter.

When I reluctantly told him what happened at the beach he was furious at Annabeth but I managed to keep him from killing everyone at camp.

A few minutes later Nico appeared. When he saw us crying he demanded to know what happened and we told him. He was so mad I thought all the shadows in camp half-blood will cling into him and he was even harder to restrain than Jason.

I know what Jason and I needed. Peace. To get away. Space. To think. Apparently Nico thinks so too. We decided to meet by 2am at Half-blood Hill. Nico will come with us wherever we go he claims. As Nico shadow-traveled Jason into Cabin One I vapor-traveled into my cabin to write a letter. I figured I owed everyone a goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXX2AMXXXXXXXXXX

Jason, Nico and I met at exactly 2am. After taking one last look at CDG **(A/N:Camp Demigod: Greek and Roman Camp Combined, dudes. Just explaining) **we left.

I told them we couldn't go to my mom's apartment because our auras can bring loads of monsters after mom, Paul and my new sister Silvia. I don't want to risk that. Thankfully both of them understood and we just decided to just go to San Francisco.

Too bad we didn't even last 10 minutes without monster attacks

Ever since we defeated Gaea, the monsters were more determined to kill us more than ever thus increased our demigod scent to them. You see, in the monster world, to kill Nico would be like they won billions of dollars and house and lot. To kill Jason would be like they were given five luxury cars and trillions of dollars. And _of course_ to kill ME would be like they were given quadrillions of dollars, eight new luxury cars and three new mansions. Seriously they've got to get themselves a new hobby.

We ran and we ran for about three hours till we were cornered. We fought bravely but we were getting really tired now.

My eyes widened in shock as a manticore was about to swing his tail at Jason. My fatal flaw was triggered at this sight so I did the stupid and most common thing I'll ever do.

"NO!" I shouted as I blocked myself in front of Jason. As expected the manticore's tail hit me and I was thrown to the _very_ hard wall. My vision was blurry and I am aware of large amount of blood coming out of my stomach. After that Jason and Nico looked like they were surged with adrenaline. They fought and cleared the last member of the 37th group that attacked us.

They rushed to me, ringing water,ambrosia and nectar but I know its not going to heal me. Not this time.

"Percy, Percy, brother please stay with us! We can't lose you kelp-head. Think of all your friends. Thalia. Me. Jason. Silvia. Poseidon. Your mom. Come on!" Nico pleaded full out sobbing while applying ambrosia and water on my deep cut.

"N-n-nico, y-you know I-I can't s-stay long, d-don't y-y-you?" I struggled to answer

"Percy, brother please hold out. Come on! You can't die." Jason said tears steaming down his face "I should have been more careful and alert! Now look what happened. Its my fault, Perce. I'm sorry please forgive me!"

"Shhh. Jason its not your fault. T-t-t-the-r-re's no-no-not-t-t-thing t-t-t-to fo-fo-fo-for-gi-gi-give. I-I-I w-was j-j-j-just keeping my p-p-pr-promise to your s-s-s-sister. I pro-protected y-you. I guess its u-u-u-up to you a-a-and N-n-n-nico to get her her che-cheese burger." I tried to lighten the mood but it was evident that they were impossible to cheer up now.

"I-I-I'll s-s-s-see y-y-you a-again ,bro-bro-brothers. I-I-I love you both as my own si-si-siblings. I'm pro-pro-proud t-t-t-to c-c-c-call you m-m-m-my f-f-f-fam-m-m-il-l-l-ly. G-g-good bye Light-n-n-ning a-a-an-d D-d-d-death b-b-reath..."

The last thing I remember before darkness was Jason and Nico sobs and shouting my name.

XXXXXXXXXXIN A PLACE I DON'T EVEN KNOWXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and my first thought was 'why the Hades did I even wake up?'

I found myself in a place that looked a lot like...Olympus? Except everything is black but not like the underworld with an unwelcoming feeling in it. This place looks warm and good but...Whoa where the Hades am I, anyway?

I was lying on a comfortable bed and I had bandages on my wounds- wait, what? If I was dead shouldn't my body be left on earth? Am I...

Am I _alive_?

I looked around expecting no one to be there but my blood turned cold when I saw Jason and Nico unconscious lying on separate beds like mine and both had bandages on their bodies. I forced myself to stand and when I managed I dropped to the ground only to be caught by...someone.

"Whoa there, Perseus. You still haven't healed." He spoke in a warm, comforting voice

"I have to get to them. Are my cousins alright? Are they even alive? Am _I_ alive? How in Tartarus am I alive? Where are we? How did you get us? Who are you? Are we in tro-"

"Percy, easy there. I'm going to answer your questions _one by one_" He answered with amusement in his voice

He was a guy who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He had black hair, black eyes and black clothes but his style looks more formal that Nico's. And is it just me or his eyes actually reflects the stars of the solar system?

"Yes, Percy your cousins are alright...sorta. Your cousins are...sort of alive. You too are alive...still sort of. You are alive because I captured and resurrected you before Thanatos even caught your spirits. As to where you are you are in the Void, specifically in my palace. How did I get you and your cousins? I captured you faster than Thanatos and teleported your souls and bodies here. As to who I am, I am Chaos, father of Gaea and the eldest among beings. And No, you aren't in trouble."

I stared at him before his words actually sunk into me. I looked at him with shock and disbelief then bowed down slowly avoiding to fall hard.

He smiled and said "Rise, Perseus. Please sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He made two hot chocolate appear and offered me one. "Thanks" I said

"So Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis, Defeater of titans, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, defeater of Gaea and many more. Am I correct about you?" He asked

I blushed at all those titles "Yes, my Lord, but I earned those titles with the help of my friends. I didn't do it all alone. My mom was my inspiration. So was An-" I stopped myself. Grief washed over me as I remembered her. Lord Chaos looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that heartbreak, Percy." he told my sympathetically

I shrugged and tried to smile "Not your fault" I cleared my throat "Anyway, what would you like to talk about with me?"

He straightened "You see, Percy. Earth isn't the only place with life on it. This place, the Void, has too. I protect and care for my people all the time and I have an army for defense. My people are all heroes whom I resurrected. All are dead whom I have given a second chance at life. And not just any second life. All are immortal."

My jaw dropped. _All are immortal. _Wait time out! He resurrected me too right? And Jason and Nico so were...

He laughed at my expression "Yes, young one, You and your cousins are now immortal."

"Lord, immortal as in not aging or immortal as in never dying?" I asked

He smiled again "Good question, for now you and your cousins wont be aging."

I raised my eyebrow "For now?"

"You have three apples of immortality, don't you?"

My eyes widened as I looked for my backpack. I sighed in relief as I found it beside my bed. I brought out the apples and showed them to Chaos.

"Percy, you are excellent in fighting and you have a kind, loyal heart. I brought you here of course, to give you a second life but the real reason your here is because I wanted to ask you and your cousins to join the army." He said hopefully

My jaw dropped once again. I was about to answer when I looked at my cousins. "Lord Chaos, If I were on my own I would definitely accept but can you wait for my decision until I have discussed this issue with my brothers? I would hate to disappoint them after everything that has happened to us. I will need their opinion." I asked politely

He smiled "You know, Perseus, you are kinder and wiser than everyone has given you credit for. Very well. But once you talked to your cousins please tell them I want them in my army too. You three can serve the universe side by side." He paused to let that sink in

His watch beeped "Oh, Please excuse me. I have to meet up with someone. If you need anything just ring the bell by the door and my servant, Grace, will attend you. I hope you accept my offer, Percy. You will be a powerful soldier and...maybe more than that to the army." He said then teleported away leaving me alone to think.

XXXXXXXXXX3 HOURS LATERXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight. We're in the Void. Lord Chaos talked to you. We're immortal now. He asked you if we could join the army and you still haven't accepted?" Nico asked while taking a sip at his hot chocolate.

"Well not entirely immortal, but we don't age. And hey don't be mad at me for delaying I didn't know what you guys want."

"Perce, of course we'll accept. This is to a new life, bud. We can finally move on." Jason said

"Maybe meet some hot girls" Nico said smirking

We whacked him hard

Jason sighed "For what it's worth, its good to be together again. Sorta alive. Perce, you scared us like tartarus, man!"

"I know, sorry." I said sheepishly

"So when will we meet Chaos?" Nico asked excitedly

When he said that, someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I said

A 13-year-old girl walked in bringing three wheelchairs with her "Hi, um, I'm Stacey. Lord Chaos told me to lead you to the throne room so you can discuss further abou-" She was interrupted by Nico

"Cool! Lets go!" He jumped out of bed not acknowledging his injure leg so when he stepped to run he hit his face flat on the ground.

Jason, Stacey and I burst out laughing. I walked to Nico, limping slightly and reached out my hand to pull him up. He was grumbling but accepted my hand. I pulled him gently to the wheelchair. I helped Jason get to the wheelchair too. Then I sat down on mine. Hey better go to the throne room looking decent instead of limping in. I brought my backpack with the apples. Nico and I wheeled ourselves while Stacey pushed Jason's wheelchair because of his broken arm.

When I got to the throne room my jaw dropped for the hundredth time. Sure the room was beautiful but that wasn't the one that surprised me. I saw all of my deceased friends in there.

All of them grinned at me then rushed to me and my cousins. I got up from my wheelchair to receive their hugs. Tears were falling down my eyes. Bianca hugged me then rushed to tackle Nico. Nico never looked happier in his life. Beckendorf hugged me too. Silena smiled sadly at me then hugged me too. Everyone hugged me and everyone includes: Zoe, Lee, Michael, Castor, Ethan, even Luke and then...Holy Olympus

Two people in their late twenties that looked a lot like divided qualities of my mom

"Grandma Laura...Grandpa Jim" I said **(A/N:I'm not making this up. They were the deceased parents of Sally Jackson according to the ultimate guide)**

I know its them. I mean I saw their pictures. I rushed forward to them miraculously avoided to stumble and fall flat on my face. They hugged me tightly.

"Ah. My grandson. We've been waiting to meet you. Look how old are you now? Taller and more handsome than Poseidon himself. Don't you think, Jim?" Grandma Laura said with tears on her eyes

"Of course. Percy, no words can tell you how proud we are for what you've accomplished. We didn't get a chance to see you as a baby now we suddenly see our grandson a hero 100 times better than Heracles." Grandpa Jim said proudly.

"I'm so happy I'm finally going to get to know you both." Most people would feel awkward to meet their long lost relatives. Well I'm not _Most_ people. I really like to meet all my mortal relatives cause their only a few. In fact I grew up only knowing my mom as my relative. Only seeing my grandparent's pictures. Now their _so_ alive. I felt I wasn't going to be alone with only my brothers. Now I have my grandparents

I glanced behind me for a second and saw Jason hugging the life out a woman who looked a lot like him must be his mom. He also hugged a few people I didn't recognize a few minutes ago. Must be his deceased roman comrades. Nico was clinging into Bianca and Maria di Angelo like his life depended on them. They were crying. I resumed hugging my grandparents who returned the hug tightly.

I didn't know what to say "Its weird that mom looks older than you two" I blurted out

They laughed "Get used to it. You'll be spending eternity with us!" Grandpa said

"Oh and Percy, we have something to tell you." Grandma said smiling at me

"What is it?" grinning curiously

"You see, we aren't just ordinary mortals. Your grandpa Jim over here...is a descendant of Apollo. Great-Grandson to be exact." My jaw dropped. WTH?! "And I" grandma continued "am a daughter of Mercury" My eyes flipped out of their sockets. I stared at them. They laughed at my expression. "Your not serious? No wonder I always get kicked out!"

They laughed more but their laugh was mixed with love and amusement

I realized something. Oh my gods... "Does this mean I have both Greek and Roman blood?"

"Yes, that's why you easily understand Latin when you were in the Roman camp for only a few minutes." Grandpa smiled

I rubbed my temples "This is a lot to take in. I'm alive but dead, I'm sorta immortal, I just met Chaos, My dead friends and grandparents are now alive...sort of, I'm joining a new army, I'm part Greek and Roman. Wow just ...wow"

"Don't worry, we'll give you time. And you'll be seeing us a lot cause we're both in the army" grandpa grinned at me

I choked and stared. Then broke into a grin. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Chaos cleared his throat but he has a warm, welcoming smile on his face. It was hard to think he's a bad guy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but If you don't mind I would like to talk to business with Jason, Nico and Percy. Everyone can sit down and watch. Percy, Jason, Nico please step into the center of the room."

Grandpa and Grandma gave me one last hug for now then gestured me forward.

Jason, Nico and I stepped to the center nervously.

"As we all know, I brought you back to life to recruit you three. But you see it isn't the only reason I recruited you." He paused to look at us "Let me tell you a story. Please sit down." We sat in the chairs that popped out of nowhere "Millions of years ago, I began forming an army. My army grew and grew until I finally needed someone to look after them to continue my duties as ruler. I needed a general. A commander. So about 2800 years ago I sought out the Oracle of Delphi. The oracle before was a lot easier to talk to . She spoke without riddles. She told me that the only person worthy to be my general is the most powerful demigod that will _ever_ be born. He is destined to be the 2nd most powerful being in the universe. More powerful than Gaea herself but I will need to train him. A child of the big three. So I ask you three, who do you think is the most powerful among yourselves?" Chaos asked

Jason and Nico glanced at each other then spoke in a confident, unison voice "Percy"

I stared at them and was about to deny it when they whacked me upside the head

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Your going to deny it. Seriously Percy, take a complement for once in your life!" Jason said

"Yeah, I mean its not like were lying. You are the most powerful...Wow my pride's been wounded" Nico said clutching his heart. I rolled my eyes at him. I glanced at my friends, they had big grins on their faces and were nodding in agreement with Jason and Nico. My grandparents swelled with pride.

Chaos smiled "Well would you want to see if its true?"

I was about to say no when everyone else in the throne room shouted "YES!"

Chaos made a throne appear it was simple but I could tell the way it worked was definitely _NOT _simple.

"I received this throne about 2633 years ago. It was a gift to me by the fates themselves. They told me that if the rightful general of my army sits on this throne something different is going to happen. Over the millenniums demigods had tried and failed. Even Heracles, Perseus, Orion and many more tried and failed. When they sit on the throne the same thing happens: Their butts catch fire." Jason and Nico snickered but hid it with a cough. I glared at them. They shivered. I smirked to myself. Its nice to make fun of your cousins...

"That's the reason we now have a fountain inside the throne room" He gestured to the fountain behind us.

"Okay Perseus, please stand and sit on this throne. Do not worry,In case something happens we have a fountain. If you aren't for this then don't be humiliated. A lot of heroes, even your grandfather tried and failed."

I looked at grandpa to see him blushing.

Nico raised his hand "Lord Chaos, in case he gets on fire do you have a camera to record it?" He asked innocently. A few people snickered. I glared at him. His expression turned horrified and asked in a small voice "Lord...where's the potty area?" Everyone burst out laughing as Grace and Stacey assisted Nico to the 'potty area'. When he came back he was blushing. Jason was on the floor laughing. He glared at him at pulled him back to his seat.

Chaos cleared his throat "Okay, back to business. Percy, be my guest"

I stood up and slowly walked to the throne. I glanced to my cousins, friends and grandparents who all looked worried. I slowly sat on the throne ready to bolt in case I set myself on fire but I found myself relaxing. The throne was comfortable. Suddenly, all the lights on the throne room dimmed. The throne was the only source of light. It shined brightly. All of a sudden, sea-green lights like auras covered me and the throne. It swirled around me with words like time, loyalty, heroes, waves, tides and more. I noticed the throne changed its appearance. It became grander. It was the color of my eyes with a few gold lines. I herd gasps from everyone. After a few more seconds the auras stopped surrounding me. The lights returned. I saw everyone's faces gawking at me. Chaos was grinning widely like the best thing just happened to his life. Some of Chaos' girl servants began to drool. I looked at everyone still confused "What?".Chaos smiled and made a mirror appear in front of me. I stared at myself completely bewildered. I wasn't wearing my camp t-shirt and jeans anymore. I was wearing a golden armor that showed my 8 pack,I was wearing gladiator sandals, riptide was unsheathed in my hand, I was wearing the _skirt thingy_ that the old gladiators wear which would've been plain embarrassing if I didn't look manly on the the armor, but I did. My face was the same but I looked more mature than ever. My sea-green eyes were clashing like the waves of the ocean. I had a golden cape on my back.

Chaos bowed down respectfully "All hail Perseus Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis, Defeater of titans, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, Survivor of Tartarus, defeater of Gaea, General of Chaos Army, Second most powerful being in the universe, God of Time, God of Loyalty, God of Heroes, God of Waves, God of tides, God of earthquakes, god of hurricanes,God of Bravery, God of attitudes, God of Family, God of Friendship, God of male charm, God of Ice, God of Hope, God of modesty and the new heir to my throne." One by one everyone followed his lead leaving me standing shocked. I'm a god now?

Jason and Nico were kneeling but they were looking at me with priceless faces. Their eyes were out of their sockets, their jaws dropped to the floor, they were looking like they moments away from peeing in their pants in shock. Once they recovered their senses they looked ready to burst with pride. My grandparents looked like the proudest in the universe. My sort-of deceased friends looked very happy for me as well. The servants were blushing. Everyone else who doesn't know me looked shocked and impressed.

Chaos put his hand on my shoulder then I felt power surge through him into me. "I gave you my blessing, Perseus. It will be now more easier to train you and it will be harder to kill you but you aren't fully immortal yet. You say you have three apples. Well one of those is yours. Choose two of the people here to be your second in commands. They will serve you will loyalty. Whoever eats these apples wont die in neither age or combat" He gave me the apples that he got from my backpack. I automatically approached Nico and Jason. Their faces lit up when they saw me approaching them. I gave them one apple each. I looked at Chaos to see him smiling and then waved me to go on. My cousins/brothers and I ate the apples simultaneously. I felt more power. Jason and Nico glowed bright royal blue and midnight black. After a few seconds their glows died down and we were wearing the same armor except that mine is more royal looking and they don't have a cape. Chaos smiled and bowed again. I grinned at my brothers and bowed down too. "All hail Jason Grace, demigod son of Jupiter and Vanessa Grace, defeater of Krios, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, defeater of Gaea, God of Thunder, God of flying, God of air, God of Slayers, God of blizzards, 2nd in command of the Chaos Army. All hail Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and Maria di Angelo, Hero of Olympus, 1st Survivor of Tartarus, God of grudges, God of fury, God of shadows, God of Lost souls, God of the undead. Also 2nd in command in Chaos Army."

I got up and hugged them. They hugged back. When we pulled away still grinning, Chaos said "I will now announce you the whole city and army. Hold my hand and we'll be there."

"Um, Lord Chaos, can change our clothes first? I feel uncomfortable with the gladiators' armor and stuff" I asked sheepishly. He just laughed and snapped his fingers. I was now wearing a loose white buttoned-up shirt, Bermuda shorts and slippers. A ray-ban hung in the neck line of the shirt. I looked at the mirrors and almost stumbled. I look almost exactly like my dad. Only younger With no beard but still the same. I looked at Nico who was looking very smug and comfortable with his Mic-Jagger look. He doesn't look a lot like Uncle Hades cause he looks more like his mom but he still looked intimidating in there. When I looked at Jason I fell on the floor laughing with Nico. He looked very uncomfortable with his pin-stripped suit complete with a suit case that's exactly like Zeus'. I realized Chaos was fashioning our clothes according to our dad's styles. And Uncle Zeus being the drama queen he is insists to wear pin-stripped suits everyday in Olympus. With Jason looking very uncomfortable he looked very risible.

"Um...ah...does anyone have comfortable clothes? Suits aren't really my style." he said with a nervous smile

With a snap of fingers from Chaos, Jason's outfit changed into a simple polo shirt and pants.

He smiled then took Chaos' hand. Nico did too. I smirked at them then put on my ray-bans "showtime" then took Chaos' hand.

XXXXXXXXXXAT A PLACE THAT LOOKS LIKE AN ARENAXXXXXXXXX

When I saw brightness again, I saw a lot of people. A lot meaning more than millions. I can't believe all of them are deceased heroes. They look so alive and cheerful.

Chaos stepped forward and clapped his hands. Everyone fell silent.

"People of my city, as you may have heard, a prophesy was once foretold thousands of years ago. A prophesy that says that only the bravest, the strongest, the most powerful demigod will only be worthy to be my general. I am proud and very pleased to tell you that your general has finally arrived!" The crowd went wild like they were waiting for this in millennium...which they probably had. o.o

"Have you ever heard of a demigod named Percy Jackson?" he asked. I was like _WTH_?

One kid raised his hand and answered "You mean the guy who is wicked with a sword? The one who defeated Kronos?"

another kid followed "The most awesome demigod ever? I heard he was really powerful he can make hurricanes!"

"Isn't he the guy who made Mt. St. Helens explode? The dude was epic!" another said

"I heard he had been through ...5 quests and 2 big battles! Ever since he was discovered here he made Heracles look like a pegasus!" another followed

"He's like the starbucks of Chaos' City!" another exclaimed

I blushed at all those while Nico and Jason were snickering and I cant blame them. You know how awkward it is when people talk about you not knowing your there? It was pretty much like it. Complements or not.

"He and another dude...what was the other's name again? Nicole de Angeles? They survived tartarus right? EPIC!"

Nico blushed while Jason and I hid our laughs with coughs though we weren't doing good jobs with it.

For like five minutes the audience only spoke Percy Jackson this and Percy Jackson that until Chaos had to intervene. Thankfully.

"As I was saying, It is very obvious that you know Percy-"

"I'm his number one fan!" a girl about 14 years old cut of Chaos

"No you aren't, I am!" a 9 year old boy said

"No, its me!" another said

"Me!" another

"I am!" and another

and it would've probably continued if Chaos hadn't intervene again

"And He is now our new general!" Chaos announced proudly

everyone's jaw dropped...

A kid said "You mean he IS the most powerful demigod that will ever be born?!"

"And now 2nd most powerful being in the universe!" Chaos announced. He pulled me beside him and whispered to me "My boy, please introduce yourself. Full title just like how I introduced you a while ago" he smiled

At first I was nervous that maybe I don't memorize my titles yet but I was surprised as it came out automatically "Hello citizens of the Void. I am Perseus Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis, Defeater of titans, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, Survivor of Tartarus, defeater of Gaea, General of Chaos Army, Second most powerful being in the universe, God of Time, God of Loyalty, God of Heroes, God of Waves, God of tides, God of earthquakes, god of hurricanes,God of Bravery, God of attitudes, God of Family, God of Friendship, God of male charm, God of Ice, God of Hope, God of modesty and the new heir to my Lord Chaos' throne in case the worse case scenario happens."

Everyone gaped for three seconds then they exploded into cheers. Then I thought of my cousins. "I would like you to meet my two second in commands." I said as I beckoned Jason and Nico forward who both looked mortified.

"Um hello everyone. I'm demigod son of Jupiter and Vanessa Grace, defeater of Krios, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, defeater of Gaea, God of Thunder, God of flying, God of air, God of Slayers, God of blizzards, 2nd in command of the general of Chaos Army." he stepped back

"Hey guys! Nico di Angelo here, Son of Hades and Maria di Angelo, Hero of Olympus, 1st Survivor of Tartarus, God of grudges, God of fury, God of shadows, God of Lost souls, God of the undead. Also 2nd in command of the commander of Chaos Army." he said with a grin

They cheered once again

There was also a campfire in the army during 8pm. The campfire was dedicated to our honor. All of my friends were there. My grandparents were there. Nico and Jason were feasting on eat-all-you-can-food.

Wow. I can't believe on what happened in one day...

**Hey guys!**

**Some of you are probably wondering why I added grandma Laura and grandpa Jim to the story**

**Here's a spoiler: Grandma will be playing a part into bringing Percabeth back and both she and grandpa will (of course) be in the army.**

**If you have other questions just PM or review and I'll gladly answer them**

**~ever yours, . **


	2. WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

Chapter II: What Really Happened

**Annabeth's Point of View (POV) 6 years after the giant war...**

Hi I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 23 years old and you can say I'm already the luckiest girl in the planet. Its been 6 years since the Giant War and we demigods are currently experiencing some peace. I'm the Architect of Olympus. I'm currently going to college. My family and I are on good terms. A lot of demigods have come to camp. Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter joined as one camp named Camp Demigod. And I've got a perfect boyfriend ...almost.

His name is Percy Jackson. He's the Savior of Olympus and one of the hottest men in the planet. We've been very close to each other ever since we fell into that stupid _hole_. He was perfect really but I really hope he'd propose soon. He mentioned on the Argo II that he wanted a future with me and him together. At that time I wasn't ready but now I am. I wanted to be with him forever. Get married, get a house near a beach maybe even have little Percy or Annabeth Juniors running around. I just wanted to get settled down. I love him and he knows that. If he's been planning or future since we we're seventeen then why wait more? Anyway I'm getting really anxious now but I wasn't alone. I can tell Piper is too. We both wanted our boyfriends to become more than boyfriends.

Anyway, last week Percy and Jason went on a quest that only Chiron knows the reason to. It's kind of odd considering that usually there are 3 people on a quest. Piper and I haven't seen the boys yet and we were getting really worried.

I was feeling really bored now in my cabin so Piper and I went to the arena to spar.

"Annabeth, did Chiron order the aurae to put a new ingredient in my juice or did the company do a new recipe in it?" Piper asked

"I'm not sure. You know why are you even asking me? I can't even see the aurae cook...most of the time."

"Well, I've been told that you know everything" she smirked

"Maybe...maybe so. What did it taste like?" I curiously asked

"I don't know. It still taste like pineapple juice but with a bit of lemon. And my tongue felt a little tingly after I drank it." she said

"You mean you tasted it in your drink too?" I asked. This morning my soda tasted slightly like that too but I shrugged it off

Her eyes widened "You too? Hmm maybe Chiron just told the aurae to add some kind of energy syrup to our drinks?" she said

"Or maybe the aurae just thought their lemon syrup was nectar" I'm not kidding I caught some aurae before adding nectar to our drinks just to for an unusual taste.

"Hmm maybe so...Anyway come on! Lets train already!"

We trained for about an hour, twenty seven minutes and thirty-two seconds when Drew showed up. She doesn't usually go to the arena so it must be pretty urgent or she just wants to annoy us. _Again_.

"Hey" she greeted. We ignored her. I don't like her cause she's spent the past eight years trying to get Percy away from me. Same goes with her, Piper and Jason for the last six years.

"I said Hey!" she said again irritably

Piper turned to her "What do you want, Drew?"

"I know you two want Percy and Jason to propose to you." she blurted out.

"Well yeah but how do you know that?" I narrowed my eyes at her

She just rolled her eyes and said "Well Piper over here talks in her sleep." She smirked

I looked at Piper. She flushed slightly pink

"Well what are you going to do about that? We know they'll propose soo-"

"But not soon enough for you" Drew finished my sentence

Then she smirked "I'll tell you what. I've been thinking for a while since I heard Piper over here talk in in her sleep and a plan formed in my head. Don't worry it doesn't harm anyone physically. I swear in the Styx. Its a plan that will get your boyfriends to realize that they need to pick up the pace in your relationship...s. The only question is are you ready to do what I tell you to?"

Piper and I glanced at each other warily. Then I spoke up "Okay since you _are _Aphrodite's daughter...It won't hurt to listen to you're _plan_. But this better be worth our time."

Ok let me summarize her _Brilliant_ Plan (note the sarcasm)

1.) When the two boys gets back invite them to your usual make-out place

Fake cheat on them with another guy

When they get see you: they get angry and demand an explanation

When they ask for an explanation: tell them we were tired of waiting

Result? They will propose on the spot even without the ring

_Supposed_ happily ever after (except for the guy you were with before they came. They probably would be pancake with blue syrup once Percy and Jason are done with them)

After she explained her plan I stared at her like she just dove in the mud. Does she really believe that it would work? Its illogical, pathetic!...but then again might be the only way to speed up the boys. I looked at Piper she seemed thoughtful.

"Look here Drew, Your plan is pathetic. Its illogical! We won't-"

"We'll do it." Piper said. Now I stared at her like she just put on make-up to herself. She looked at me pleadingly. "Come on, Annabeth It may be the only to get them to _ever_ propose. We shou-"

"Piper! Drew hardly makes plans! There has to be a catch! Maybe we should ju-"

"No! I've waited 4 years for this! I don't want to wait any longer and I know you feel the same. Please. I'll do this with or without you anyway."

I thought for a moment. I can't do it! Drew is rarely nice. She doesn't plan and most of all she doesn't help or think. There has to be something she's up to...but then again this is what I've been waiting for. All what I wanted. Besides she swore in the Styx that it won't hurt them, right?

Oh how wrong I was...

I sighed "Alright fine. I wont Let Piper be alone on this one. But where do you find a guy who is crazy enough to challenge Percy and Jason?"

Drew smiled "Pick a guy who owes you one or who is easily threatened by you two better yet...one who just pranked you. You'll hit two birds at one stone then. You're wish and revenge."

I moved closer to her "Fine. We'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXTIMESKIPXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Jason and Percy arrived. When they arrived they got bombarded with questions. They answered none of them but promised to tell them the whole story after the last part is done.

You remembered our plan? We've been practicing it ever since we've talked about it with the help of Drew. I'm still suspicious of her though...

Anyway, when Percy saw me he immediately grinned even though his face was tired he rushed to hug me. I found myself grinning back and waiting. _Annabeth! Remember what Drew said! You need to look suspicious!_Forcing myself to look like I'm hiding something. Why do I need to look suspicious you ask? Drew said that it completes the look that as if you're hiding a secret.

We've been practicing for days and I acted perfectly:

He hugged me "Hey, Annabeth. I missed you." urgh. This guy makes my work harder

I pulled back "Hey Percy, do you want to catch up? Meet me in the beach same place."

He grinned "Sure. But how about we do this tomorrow? Jason and I are really tired. Tomorrow by 4pm maybe?" I so,SO,_SOOOO _want to kiss him by now

"Okay, bye" I left without even kissing him. I glanced behind me and he looked a bit hurt and I felt sorry but I have to keep doing.

XXXXXXXXXXTHE NEXT DAY AT THE BEACHXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in there with _Connor Stoll _waiting for Percy to pop up

"Why do I have to do this again?" Connor asked me nervously. He knew about my plan and is scared s***less of Percy

"Because you have to! You owe me one for decorating my cabin with spiders for Halloween!"

"Annabeth, that was no harm done but this is _PERSEUS JACKSON _we're talking about! If he gets pissed my percent of survival is..." He got a calculator, computed then said "-10%." He gulped

"Come on ,Con. We just need to make out for a few seconds! Okay here he comes." I crashed my lips into his just in time for Percy to see us.

When I pulled away to look at Percy to say the speech Drew told me to say my heart broke into pieces

Percy was standing there he was breathing unevenly, he was shaking his face with disbelief, When I saw his eyes my big brain went short circuit. It held it all: Shock, disbelief, sadness, betrayed. A tear fell down his cheek. Oh Gods this was not planned. Percy shouldn't be hurt like this. Drew swore in the Styx. Then it hit me: '_Don't worry it doesn't harm anyone **physically**'. _That bloody little...

I got up and went to apologize to Percy when he took a step back. He looked so broken it hurt to look at him.

He was shaking his head muttering "How could you? Why?" a tear falling down with each word then ran full speed in the forest.

"Percy!" I called but he was already gone

I felt tears in my eyes I can't remove that look off my head.

I looked at Connor who looked shocked too. I guess its the first time he's seen Percy cry. Then he glared at me "I told you it wouldn't work. I'll get Travis and start looking him. He can be anywhere in the forest." He bolted to the cabins. I guess he had the right to be mad. I pulled him into this and now he gets to see one of his closest friend heartbroken.

I just sat there too much in shock to move

"_What have I done_?"

XXXXXXXXXXLATERXXXXXXXXXXX

I was still trying to recover from what happened. I tried to go to my classes to forget what I saw but I can't forget how broken he looked. I saw everything just by looking at his eyes.

Every once in a while I can spot Travis and Connor Stoll running frantically around camp searching for Percy. I feel extremely guilty but for some reason I don't want to face him for a while. Maybe it was because of pride or shame I can never be sure.

I decided to talk to Piper on her cabin and I wasn't exactly surprised to find her crying. We exchanged stories and we both have similar results except for the fact that Jason yelled at her and almost fried Will.

XXXXXXXXXXDINNERXXXXXXXXX

Dinner came and Piper and I are extremely worried by now. Travis,Connor and Will faced us looking dejected that there wasn't a sign of both boys. I tried to calm myself down that night but it didn't work. At the end of that day Piper and I were crying our eyes out of worry in our cabins.

XXXXXXXXXXNEXT MORNINGXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in my cabin then flung myself out then ran to the Poseidon Cabin. No luck he still wasn't there. The weather wasn't pleasant at all. Bad. Okay NOW I will face him, my conscience and my pride and look for him. Piper and I met at the mess hall.

"Annabeth, any sign of Percy?" Her eyes are blood shot and her lips are still trembling like she was still holding back a sob. I wasn't any better

I shook my head sadly "How about Jason?" I asked

She just flinched then shook her head

Before we could ask each other more questions, a bright light shone exactly on top of the cabin one table.

When it faded it showed the big three: Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades. That didn't shock me though. What shocked me was their expressions: their eyes were close to tears and all of them looked mournful.

Everyone bowed down to them.

Lord Hades stepped forward "Campers, I have a very sad news for you...We just wanted to tell you a news about...about..." Lord Hades trailed off as he sniffled and blinked back tears. This must be worse than I thought...

Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon both put hands in Lord Hades' shoulder. He looked at them both in gratitude and continued "News about our sons"

I tensed. So did Piper.

Chiron stepped forward "My Lords, we are getting worried about them I haven't seen them since yesterday's late afternoon. Where are they?"

Lord Poseidon took a shaky breath "Why don't we start from the top. Brother Zeus, Would you kindly start from the beginning." A tear fell down his eyes...Oh no..._Percy_

Before Lord Zeus started he glared painfully at me and Piper "It started yesterday, Jason and Percy came back from their quest. As a father and Uncle I was Very proud of him and my nephew because that quest was quite unique. Never did this kind of quest has been given since Cupid and Scythe. Anyway this is all I've witnessed" He took another breath "It was noon and I was just reading headlines on Olympus when Jason prayed to me...he said "Father, why did this happen? What wrong have I done? Was I a terrible son? Father, my heart has been torn to pieces...please give me comfort and strength to go on." That caught my attention I gave Jason all the comfort and strength I could give him but it wasn't enough for him. He was completely shattered. I became worried and started to watch him through my eagle. He was crying...He ventured more in the forest and found my nephew..." Zeus was sobbing now Lords Poseidon and Lord Hades gave him hugs and tried to calm him down. I looked at Piper she looked shocked,worried and nervous. My own heart was hammering in my chest.

Lord Poseidon whispered something to Zeus and he nodded slightly. Lord Hades was still comforting Zeus.

Lord Poseidon continued the story "Jason found Percy sobbing in Zeus' fist: where the battle of the labyrinth happened. They exchanged stories. _Similar Stories._ What happened is that...is that...Oh screw these tears! I'll just show you what happened." he waved his hand and a mist appeared showing Percy sobbing. My heart turned to dust at the sight.

_Jason came into view also sobbing. He looked shock to see Percy there_

"_Perce..."_

_Percy tried to wipe his tears but more keep falling. _I looked around camp to find all campers look worried at their leaders' depressed states

"_Jason, what brings you over? ***sniffle* **Why are you crying?" Percy asked his fatal flaw kicking in "Who hurt my little cousin? Who do I need to beat up? I'll introduce them to rip-" A few campers chuckled at Percy's over protectiveness. Piper gulped._

"_Perce, Its...its just...Its Piper...She cheated on me." Jason said. Everyone looked at Piper disbelievingly. We were expecting Percy to start ripping Zeus' Fist with riptide. Instead, he just broke back down on the rock. Now Jason was comforting him. Rubbing his back even though he still has tears in his eyes. _

"_What is it, Perce? Why you sad?" Jason asked in concern_

"_I'm fine, Jay."_

"_No, you aren't. Hey, I told you what happened to me you better tell be what's eatin' you."_

"_Its Annabeth" Percy managed to get out through his sobs "She cheated too" _Now everyone looked angry at me

_Jason looked furious "Those...those...bloody little...***sniffle***...broke our hearts...I'll send them to where they belong I'm telling you that...***sniffle*** ...After everything we did... I thought we'd have a happy ending..."_

"_You'd think that after we got a quest just for them they'd be grateful,no?" rasped Percy. Wait hold up...a quest for us?_

"_I regret it Perce, I regret coming into her life...falling in love so deeply...I regret it all" Jason sobbed. _Piper looked ready to jump off a cliff. I wasn't very far from joining her

"_Jason, don't...don't regret it...We don't need to regret it or forget it...we need to get over it...Maybe someday it will help us become better...Jason look at me. Never regret falling in love. For more than 8 years Annabeth's been a part of my life. She was my mortal point when I swam in the styx. She kept me alive all those times. She is-was-my girlfriend. She meant everything to me. The only girl I loved besides my mother. My bestfriend, My crush, My 1st kiss, 1st love and a lot more. If her safety is equivalent to my life then I'd gladly give it up for her. The fates are cruel for doing this to us,Jay. Calypso said the same thing when I had to leave her island to see Annabeth again. Annabeth...I was pretty sure she's my other half. Even though she cheated on me, if get mad at her, kill Connor, commit suicide it won't change history. She may not be my girlfriend anymore but...she's still my best friend...I don't regret anything that happened to us,Jay. I just feel bad I wasn't enough for her. That she feels that she deserves more..."_ I was sobbing relentlessly in my seat. Some of the campers were crying too feeling all the emotion Percy put in his words.

_Jason looked up to him "Okay, I'll try not to kill them...but what now? ...Perce, I can't even stand to look at them...What if I go into a murderous frenzy and-"_

_He was cut short by Nico appearing through the shadows_

"_Hey, Couzzins!" he said enthusiastic oblivious to whats happening. When he notices they were crying he frowned "Whats wrong?" Percy and Jason told them what happened. As they told Nico I swear his race slowly turns red from rage..._

"_THOSE B******! I'LL THROW THEM TO TARTARUS BEFORE THEY CAN EVEN REACT!" Nico said unsheathing his Stygian iron sword. He looked so scary and so mad all the shadows are coming into him. He was about to go straight to us and probably kill me and Piper when Jason stepped into his way and Percy restrained him._

"_PERCY, LET ME GO! NO ONE HURTS MY COUSINS IN ANY WAY! I'LL SHOW THEM THE REAL GHOST KING!"_

"_Nico, please don't kill them! I beg you please"_

_He faced Percy "Don't kill them? That's bloody fuc-"_

"_Nico di Angelo I will not have you kill them!...as much as it breaks me: don't. Its plain wrong, Nics. Just wrong." Jason reasoned _

_with a few more pleads from Percy and Jason, Nico managed to calm down but he was still seething "Well, what do you do now? I don't expect you to still tolerate them. Please tell me you won't."_

"_And we won't. Jason, pack your things were leaving. Nico want to come?" Percy asked_

_Nico thought for a moment then answered "Yes. I won't let my cousins be alone. I owe my life to you both. And to be honest I'm not sure that if I stay here I won't go murdering everyone I bump into. I'm coming with you."_

"_Later at 1 or 2 am? Nico can you shadow travel us in our cabin to pack? I don't want anyone seeing us" Jason asked_

"_Guys stay here if you want for a while. I'll be back. I just need to write a letter. I'll vapor travel to my cabin. Just remember: later 2 am. All your things. Don't be late." then he vapor travelled to cabin 3. Oh I swear in the styx I'll find that letter..._

_The scene fast forward at 2 am it showed Jason, Nico and Percy at half blood hill._

"_So...where will we be staying?" Nico asked_

"_Anywhere...Anywhere away from there. I don't care if its Medusa's lair just...not close here." Jason said_

"_Not anything like a library or in Jason's case: the mall." Percy said_

"_Oh come on! I was hoping we'd go to that arcade in the mall" Nico pouted_

_Jason chuckled sadly "We'd be there, kid. Just not now anyway. Maybe in a month or so..."_

_Nico scowled "Don't call me 'kid'. I'm like more than 70 years older than you."_

_Percy smirked "Whatever you say, grandpa"_

"_Oh shut up!"_

"_Perce, how about your mom's place?" Jason asked_

"_I don't know, Jay. My demigod aura alone in our apartment got mom and Paul attacked by 3 Hellhounds and ol' beefhead. The three of us might just be too powerful without protection like the Argo II"_

_Nico put a hand on Percy's shoulder "Don't worry! We'll figure something out. Assuming we don't die..."_

_Percy looked back "I'll miss this"_

_Nico snorted "I won't. Its too bright and sunny for me."_

_He got whacked_

_They took one last look at camp and fled_

_The scene fast forward again at 5 am. Nico, Percy and Jason where being chased by loads of monsters. The hydra, gorgons, hellhounds, drakons and a lot more. _My heart was racing I feel like I could faint any moment.

_Nico shouted "Guys, I just want you to know I don't regret running away with you. At least I get to die without killing someone."_

"_Me and you both, Nico!" Jason said. Suddenly they were cornered. I was hyperventilating muttering "no,no, no,no,no..."_

_Percy turned to his cousins and smiled a faint smiled "Its an honor fighting with you guys. I couldn't be luckier to have cousins like you. I'm happy we get to share our final moments with each other." _Oh no please...not Percy...

"_Same here, Perce. I just wish I wrote my will on a paper." Jason said_

"_I wrote mine. Its in my bunk at cabin 3." Percy said_

"_Lucky you. Well...See you at elysium, I love you as cousins. I ain't regretin' anything."_

"_Same here, Bros." Percy and Jason said_

_Then they attacked together._

"ENOUGH!" Hades swiped the mist and looked to us sadly. "I am sorry to tell you that Percy, Jason and Nico have passed away already. I guarantee the will go to Elysium." NOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE. NO...NOT HIM! WHY?

"Percy died first at 5:59 am for taking the blow of a manticore that was aimed at Jason. Jason and Nico died at 6:13 from lack of energy to proceed. They were out numbered then stabbed. Later the campfire will be dedicated to their honor..." They flashed away

Percy...no...why him?...Its my fault...everything. The last thing I remember is tears in my eyes and the sobbing of everyone around camp then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX6PMXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling lightheaded. I was at my bunk. What happened?

Then I recalled everything...Percy...dead...how could I...one mistake and the love of my life has been taken away from me...

Then something hit me. The letter! I have to find it!

I scrambled out of my bunk and into the Poseidon cabin. Honestly, when I entered Cabin 3 I half expected to be blasted to the Caribbean but nothing happened. I wish something happened though. I looked at Percy's bunk and saw 1 letter and one small box. The letter said 'to the whole camp especially to my closest friends'. The box has nothing attached to it but I decided not to open it yet. I ran into the big house and gave the letter and box to Chiron. It was clear he had been crying for hours. He thanked me and told me that he'd read it to everyone at the campfire. I ran back to the cabin and you'd guess what I did in all 2 hours till the campfire: Cry

XXXXXXXXXXCAMPFIREXXXXXXXXX

At the campfire no one was in a happy mood. No one was singing. Everyone-even the Ares cabin- looked doleful. Piper, Thalia, Me, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor, Katie, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Will, Malcolm, Tyson, Ella, Chris, Clarisse and Rachel were still bawling our eyes out. The Olympians with Hades and Hestia appeared and were seated beside each other. Comforting each other and were all wearing mournful expressions. All of the campers and Gods were dressed in black. Chiron stepped forward and announced loudly that he was going to read Percy's letter now. Everyone listened attentively Chiron began:

"_Hey everyone! Its me Percy Jackson. While your reading this I'm probably out of this camp now or, maybe even...dead" _Chiron's voice cracked

"_Anyway, I guess I owe you a goodbye I'd never gotten to say. Sorry if I left without permission I just can't face what happened yet. I just need time to get away. Me and Jason: Both. Okay enough Introductions. I'll start."_

"_Thalia,my dearest cousin, first of all I wanted to assure that as long as Jay is with me he's gonna be protected. I swear that I'd die first before anything can hurt him. I'll face thousands of monsters to keep him and Nico safe. That is as long as I'm gonna be alive at least." _Thalia sobbed in gratitude for Percy remembering what Hades said that Percy took the manticore's blow for Jason _"I want you to know that you're the bravest, toughest, most stubborn girl I've ever met. You've been the elder sister I've always wished I had. I'm sure Jason would say the same thing. You've always been there when I needed you. You're the best, best, best girl bestfriend/sister I'd had. I can always rely on you. Goodbye, Pinecone face._

_PS:If I get back, I'll get you a cheese burger" _Thalia sobbed hysterically

"_Next is Grover, G-man, I'll have you know that I'm happy I met you, I'm happy you've been my protector, I'm happy we shared tons of adventures together and most of all I'm Very Happy and Proud that your my best friend. I'll always remember you, G-man. I'm sorry I left without a goodbye. I tried to find you but I can't find you the afternoon before I left. I'll miss you G-man_

PS: Make sure the nature doesn't get more polluted, will you?" Grover joined Thalia

"_Next is to Dad, Dad I'm sorry If I made you worry when I went missing. I had to. I'm sorry. I want you to know that you're the best dad I could ask for. I'll admit I was mad at you when I was young but now I'm not. I know that you care about me. Dad, I'm honored to be your favorite son. I love you,dad._

_PS: please tell mom and Paul the same thing" _Poseidon soon joined Thalia and Grover. Ironically it was mom who was comforting him.

"_Wow its kinda hard to write with tears falling from my eyes but I'll manage. _

_Next is to then prophesy of seven members, Frank: don't be sad I left. You're the best great-a-thousand-times nephew. The best son of Mars in history. The best friend for me when I was in the Roman Camp. And most of all The Chinese-Canadian Baby Man! I'm so glad I met you, Frank. Don't let anyone burn your self-esteem or I'll burn their corpses instead, clear?_

Hazel, if I'd define you I'd say BEST-GIRL-COUSIN-EVER wouldn't even cut that. You are incredible, Haz. You're just kind, loving, caring and sunny and you're the opposite of Nico. (Don't tell him though. He'll strangle me) Honestly if I was allowed to give you an award I'd give you the 'MOST CARING GIRL OF THE ENTIRE WESTERN CIVILIZATION SINCE THE 20TH CENTURY' I'll miss you,Hazel.

Leo, since you're always asking me advice on girls I'll give you this: DO NOT use corny pick up lines on them. Be deep but not deep-to-the-level-of-cornyness-deep. Okay so what can I say about you? . . You are a lot like you brother Charles Beckendorf (minus your ego maybe). If anyone calls you a freak or an outcast just give us a call and we'd beat the crap out of them (the offer's valid till we're alive)I can't thank you enough for getting me and Annabeth out of tartarus. You are now the best armor-smith at camp. I'm glad I've shared a lot of adventures with you, Valdez. You are a great friend despite what you think that you're not 'good with organic life forms'. Jason would definitely agree with me.

Piper,1st I want to say you're amazing too just like Hazel. The best charmspeaker at camp. The greatest child of Aphrodite. I'll admit I was disappointed (and a lot mad) when Jason told me what you did but I don't want to bring that up in this letter. I'm letting go of that. I just hope that Jason would forgive you someday. It hurt him a lot you know.

_Next is to Will, You bro are wonderful. Wonderful at healing, archery, singing and many other things. Just pray to the fates that Jason, Nico and I won't be back soon or you'd better write your will, Solace. . .FAMILY. . . (I don't know. I'd grown fond of that guy) Anyway other that that I want to say Thank you for everything else. So,um, bye?_

_To Travis and Katie, 1st of all I want to thank you for all the times we shared together. The pranks, the secrets, the busting, the burning, the pizza guy, the gardening lessons... everything. Both of you are as brilliant as the constellation of Perseus and Andromeda. 2Nd: you two are soooooo oblivious to your feelings its making me sick (I know I'm not one to talk but can't help it!) Goodbye you two. I hope there'll be an improvement in your relationship._

_To the one and only Clarisse, look about my first day at camp the part where I doused you with toilet water, I want to say I'm sorry, Risse. I'm sorry I thought you were just an arrogant jerk. But those thoughts were all wrong, Clarisse. Your one of the most powerful women I've ever met. Probably the strongest one I'll ever meet. Risse,believe it or not your a good friend. A lot of people wont see that in you but their just not looking hard enough. Your one of my friends, Risse, like it or not your one of them. Stay strong or even be more stronger, Risse. Oh and for Chris, Take care of Clarisse, buddy. Its hard (I know) but hey, somethings or people are worth getting trampled over._

_Connor Stoll, If you're asking why you have a separate letter from your brother its because I'd like to explain stuff. Numero uno: I wanted to thank you for every prank we did. I did enjoy every minute of it. Numero Duos: Don't worry I won't kill you (I have an urge to but you know me: my fatal flaw towering as always) I forgive you, Con. As much as it hurt I forgive you. Just take care of her, will you?"_

Everyone who was mention there cried harder. I can't blame them.

"_Okay, who else...Oh yeah: Uncle Zeus and Hades, Hey uncs, I just want to tell you that after I leave please don't find me. If ,however, I died, keep Jason and Nico safe, can you? In all of my family (aside from my mother who now has her own life with Paul and my sister,Silvia) My cousins are the closest to my heart. Take care of them. Leave me to die but make sure that Thalia, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Tyson and Frank are safe. They had enough troubles to last three lives. Aside from my request I want you to know I forgive you for every misunderstanding from my birth up to the closing of Olympus stuff. You're my uncles after all. Still my family. Jason and Nico would definitely agree that you two aren't so bad as everyone else thought you we're. Bye._

_PS: while I'm gone, avoid arguments that can cause WWIII, okay?"_

Zeus and Hades were surprised. Clearly they didn't expect to be part of the letter. That didn't improve their states though. If anything they were getting even more depressed that their son AND nephews were gone.

"_Last and most important: Annabeth...look wisegirl, I want you to rest assured. No, I don't hate you. No,I won't kill you and No, I won't haunt you with nightmares. Wisegirl, the real reason I left is you. Ironically, the reason I left is the same reason why I live. I left because I might just affect your relationship with Con." _

Everyone especially the Aphrodite Cabin looked at me like 'Seriously? You traded PERCY JACKSON for CONNOR STOLL? Are you MAD?' I ignored them.

"_There is also one thing I want you to know: The quest that Jason and I went through? We did that because we were asking yours and Piper's hand in marriage from your godly parents. We went to Zoe's Sisters garden, got some apples of immortality, Almost died again. You know the usual stuff. Do you know the box that comes with the letter? That's for you. I'm giving it to you so you can at least have something to remember me by. Did you know that you were what I saw in the styx? Did you know why I fell to tartarus with you? Did you know why I left? It's because I love you. I love you so much that since I saw you two in the beach I can't even look at you without bleeding inside anymore. I loved you so much that I fell to tartarus with you and I love you so much that I am giving up my life as a camper and leader so you can be happy. I'll miss you so much, Wisegirl but I guess I need to take the hint and move on. Goodbye, Annabeth Chase. I'm so sorry._

I was hyperventilating, shaking, sobbing and muttering stuff at the same time. I can't believe this. Its too much. Chiron galloped towards me and gave me the box. I opened it and nearly passed out again. Its a good thing Mal's beside me. The ring was beautiful. I can't even describe its extravagance! With 4 diamonds, 2 rubies and 1 big sapphire. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve Percy. Percy definitely didn't deserve what happened to him!

"_So I'm wrapping it up, everyone. Chiron, if you ever have this letter I have just one more message to all campers: Never give up hope. Look at me, I didn't. I just have to get away. That doesn't mean I'm giving my life up. Another message to the gods: try as much as you can to be at peace. Hope survives best at the hearth, guys. Remember that._

_Peace out till next time everyone!_

_~The one and only Kelp Head, Percy Jackson"_

We all broke down. Not a single soul: Greek, Roman, Immortal was not crying. Zeus got up and announced in a sad but loud voice "Campers, I shall honor my son and nephews by giving them one last gift." He moved in the center of the pavilion and raised his hands and voice "For Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, wanderer of the labyrinth, Ghost King, survivor of tartarus, savior of Olympus" light shot up to the sky. At first we saw nothing then we saw a new constellation: It was Nico's constellation! Looking down at us with serious expression, his blade pointed down.

Then Zeus continued "For Jason Grace, my son, defeater of Krios, Leader of the former Camp Jupiter, Argonaut, Slayer of Giants, One of the seven, Savior of Olympus" another light and Jason's constellation appeared at the right side of Nico's. He was smiling down at us with his gladius drawn at his side.

Zeus yet again continued "For the one and only Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, retriever of my master bolt and Hades' Helm, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the weight of the sky, Wanderer of the labyrinth, Defeater of Iapetus, Hyperion and Kronos, Leader of the former Camp Half-blood, Argonaut, Survivor of Tartarus, Slayer of Giants, One of the Seven, Savior of Olympus" another flash and Percy's constellation appeared at the center and slightly higher than Jason's and Nico's Constellation. He was grinning down at us with riptide at his hand . It did not improve my feelings but I suppose one of the reasons Zeus put it in there is to haunt us. Mainly me and Piper.

"Good night to all, campers. Olympians, I request you all give my brothers and I the space we need. We shall still mourn for our sons" they all were about to flash out when a fury shot out from the ground.

We panicked. People screamed. I reached for my dagger but it wasn't there. The other demigods reached for their weapons. We were about to attack when she screeched "I am not to harm any of you. I am here to deliver a message to Lord Hades." They reluctantly sheathed our weapons. She came down still eying us and our weapons but came to Lord Hades.

She whispered something to him and Lord Hades looked extremely shocked and mad he shouted "WHAT! WELL WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? FIND THEM! SEARCH THE WHOLE WORLD! TAKE ALL THE HELLHOUNDS AND SHADES! TELL THANATOS AND CHARON TO START SEARCHING! FIND THEM! GO!" with that Alecto shot into the air.

Whatever is happening its pretty serious. Poseidon asked Hades what the heck is going on. Hades just walked to the stage and announced loudly "Everyone, I hate to deliver more depressing news but you have the right to know" he took a deep breath to calm himself down "Percy, Nico, and Jason's souls are nowhere to be found" we stared at him shocked " WHAT!" we all chorused. "I don't understand either. Alecto just reported that their souls wasn't in the underworld. Poseidon, Zeus, help me find them"

"We will brother"

Poseidon called a naiad and she bowed and stepped in front of him. Lord Poseidon gave her a lot of different orders. Zeus called a cloud nymph and gave orders as well. When the nymphs left, Poseidon and Zeus came to Hades

"Brother, what does this mean? Where are they?" Poseidon asked

Hades took a deep breath "There are only three possibilities..."

"And they are...?" Zeus prompted

"One: Thanatos must have dropped them which isn't possible cause I just gave him a new net yesterday. Two: Their souls are lost which isn't likely since Nico can guide his cousins to the underworld And three..." he trailed off

"What? What can happen to my brothers?!" Thalia yelled

Hades looked at her "Someone...Something...has resurrected them." We all stared at him wide eyed

"Hades, what do you mean? You can't come back from the dead unless you dipped into the-" Zeus was cut off by Hades

"Its not what I meant! They weren't reborn! Some kind of force stole them before Thanatos can collect them. I've heard rumors about this. Thanatos told me a few times that some of the dead were stolen under his very nose. I've never really paid attention to it...until now." He said looking very disturbed

Poseidon put his hand on his shoulder "Calm down, brother. Thanatos must have just skipped them. Their probably on the way to Elysium now."

Hades looked at him and gulped "Then explain how their bodies are missing"

"Their bodies are WHAT!"

"I swear in the River Styx that I am sure that they were dead this morning. I myself felt their auras fade!"

We were about to ask millions of questions when Zeus snapped at us

"Demigods, not now. We have to find out who kidnapped our sons." Zeus said as he and the Olympians flashed out.

After that Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Reyna, and Hazel came to Piper and I. Thalia was still crying. She stepped forward and slapped me and Piper across the face very hard "Those were my brothers you killed..." her voice was quavering but full of anger and sadness "You basically wiped out my family..." She lunged at us to probably kill us but the girls behind her restrained her though they looked like they wanted to kill us themselves. The hunters were trying to calm her down. When they can't calm her down they dragged her away screaming "I wont forget this! I hate you! Go damn yourselves in Hades!"

Piper and I ran to our cabins sobbing. I can't do this anymore. I ran to my cabin searching for knife, a poison, a rope, ANYTHING! Apparently my siblings got ready for this. They removed everything that is harmful in our cabin. When I was going out to get poison they restrained me and chained me to wall. I yelled at them sobbing begging them to finish it all but they didn't. As the night went by they took turns watching me. I...need...to...end...

XXXXXXXXXXMORNINGXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up sure that I was chained up. And well...I kind of was. When Malcolm saw me awake, with the help of some of my siblings to restrain me, he unchained me but left the handcuffs around my hands. He brought me to breakfast. I wasn't responding to anything that happened. I didn't respond to anything they did. They dragged me to the table and spoon-fed me. My eyes still glistened with tears.

Thalia came out of her cabin hugging Lord Zeus who was comforting her and kissing her forehead. Both were obviously still depressed. Katie and her siblings came out of their cabin. Katie looked like she didn't sleep at all. Clarisse, Frank and their siblings came next. She obviously had been crying even though she tried to hide it. She glared at me before sitting down. Frank looked worse than Clarisse. He lost his last blood-related family after all. And It's all because of me. The hunters came out all of them sad. The Apollo cabin was next. Will looked like he'd been banging himself on a table all night and he was still looking guilty. Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin came out. Leo looked a lot like Thalia and Frank were looking. They all lost some of their last and closest family. Only Reyna, Jason and Percy made Leo feel safe and wanted. Now he only had Reyna. Aphrodite/Venus cabin came out. Piper was also handcuffed and wasn't responding to anything. I guess it was Chiron who planned this. The Hermes/Mercury cabin came next. Connor was a lot like Will. Dionysus/Bacchus cabin came out looking as if they drank all the cool aid just to remove their stress. Hazel came out and ,like Thalia, she was sobbing and hugging Lord Hades like her life depended on him. The children of the minor gods and goddesses came out too. Leo left his seat and sat beside Reyna on her table hugging her tightly in which Reyna responded just as tight. Clarisse left her table and came to sit by Chris, putting her head on his shoulder a tear left her eye. Katie came to sit by Travis too. Grover and Juniper sat next to Thalia. Frank sat next to Hazel and Hades. Everyone was grim. No one smiled. All were holding back their own sobs.

After the breakfast Zeus stepped forward "Campers, in my nephew's letter, he stated that he and my son had gone to the garden of Hesperides. Athena and Aphrodite asked them to get ni-oh,um sixteen apples of immortality. After it, they presented the apples to the goddesses. The reason of the apples is because we are going to give immortality to these campers" An eagle soared down and handed him a scroll

"_1. Thalia Grace_

_2. Katie Gardner_

_3. Clarisse La Rue_

_4. Frank Zhang_

_5. Will Solace_

_6. Leo Valdez_

_7. Phoebe Freewill **(invented surname)**_

_8. Piper McLean_

_9. Annabeth Chase_ He spat out mine and Piper's name like poison

_10. Travis Stoll_

_11. Connor Stoll_

_12. Hazel Levesque_

_13. Reyna Rivera **(A/N:got it from a cute fanfiction. I hope whoever invented this name won't mind)**_

_14. Chris Rodriguez_

_15. Grover Underwood_

_16. Juniper Underwood"_

The aurae one by one gave us the apples. We reluctantly ate it-or in Piper and mines' case our siblings brought it to our mouths and made our jaws work then gave us water. Nothing physical happened but I knew I was already immortal. I felt the strength coarse through my veins. But it didn't really matter...

I wouldn't see him again

I can't believe what really happened to my almost perfect life...

**Hello! Me again :D**

**If some of you are wondering why I put a little speech between Piper and Annabeth in the near beginning about their drinks at breakfast its because...Nah not gonna spoil it (but you probably know by now ;)) **

**for the ones who haven't figured it out I'm planning to put the true whole story narrated by _ in the _ when the _ finally _ back. And _ will _. :D**

**It will be in the following chapters. I promise.**

**Now I have a question in which I really need your opinion.**

**You see as author I have given myself 40% power in the story since I am after all the one writing while you readers get 60% so whatever the majority of you want will definitely affect the story**

**So the question...**

_**Do you want Annabeth to have a Child of Thought with Percy?**_

_**Yes or No?**_

**If I'm going to pick I'm definitely going to put yes. So its 40% Yes already but I'm still waiting for the other 60% so sit back, review and enjoy the story. I'll try to figure out how to put a poll on my profile so you can vote there but feel free to vote or ask through PM or review. No flames please. This is my first story and I'm 12 years old. **

**Yours in demigodishness, Spankin' Hot War Machine**


	3. Going BACK? WHO'S ALLY?

Chapter III: Going Back...

Its been 15 years since I left camp Demigod. Fifteen years since I've heard from my friends. Fifteen years since I saw my dad. Fifteen years since I last saw Annabeth. 15 years but I still look 23! That's a perk of being immortal, people.

Anyway let me fill you in on what happened the past 15 years years.

Two years after I left; Mom, Paul and Silvia died in a car crash. It wasn't any accident: it was Gaea's crap. I asked Nico to bring them all here and he did. We had a nice reunion. Mom was overjoyed to see me and my grandparents. Silvia too was happy to see us and she said she missed me and _demanded_ where had I been for the last two years. For a 7-year-old girl she's pretty sassy. She's 22 years old now. Chaos allowed me to let her reach 18 before halting her age.

Ten years after I left, I became a demi-primordal. I can't fade anymore. Chaos said in 50 more years I'll become a full primordal. He trained me hard but fair just like Chiron had. He helped me control all my spheres of power. Now I was undoubtedly more powerful than Gaea, the titans, tartarus, and Ouranos combined. But even as my powers grew I did NOT turn into a snobbish idiot that only likes to brag. That's just not natural to me. I'm still the same: humble, modest, sarcastic. You know, regular Percy just more powerful. And not just that. I now have an ability to kill immortals.

Thirteen years after I left was the most important day of my life. Chaos noticed that I was lonely. No not lonely as in I have no social life, he meant lonely as in I wasn't dating or looking for somebody. He knew that deep down I still love Annabeth Chase. Its obvious though, I mean Nico dates girls that are decent enough . Jason tries to find a girl better than Piper, still can't but still hasn't given up. Only I'm not making any romantic advances towards anyone. So for my birthday, Chaos told me to think about Annabeth the whole night. Weird request but I can't disobey Chaos, don't ask me why I can't but he was really kind and fair to me. I'll feel guilty if I don't. So as much as it hurts I thought about her. The next morning, Chaos gave me his gift. A Baby. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was really caught off guard so much that Nico already took a picture of my face and I still hadn't snapped out of my trance. Somehow Chaos managed to give me the child of thought ability for one night. I was really shocked but in a good way. It was amazing how it happened. Chaos reassured me that the child was Annabeth's. She was a girl. My little 2-year-old-girl named Ally. She is an exact carbon copy of her mother plus her intelligence and my eyes. Have you met a two year old who can write and speak fluent Latin, Greek, English and was bored with_ Advanced Algebra? _That's my daughter. Precious Allyson Jackson. A total daddy's girl. Nico and Jason, although still holds a grudge on Annabeth, really loved Ally. Every week they spoil her with tons of gifts. I can't blame them for being fond of her though. Their both still single and Ally's really lovable, adorable and she's a real sweetheart. Got my fatal flaw and powers in water too. My grandparents, parents, and siblings felt real happiness-no scratch that out-real bliss when they saw me getting cheered up by my own daughter. They told me I haven't smiled like that in eight years. Chaos gave Ally his blessing. Whoever hurts her in any way will disintegrate immediately. Mortal or immortal. He too was fond of Ally and I always bring her in the palace. In fact, Chaos got so fond of Ally that he made her a nursery with thousands of toys in his palace so she can stay there while I train with him.

Okay, back to the present.

I'm just taking a break from training with Chaos. Chaos excused himself because there was an emergency update. I sat down and drank water then I saw Ally running.

"Daddy, Daddy!" I caught her in an embrace

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Uncle C wants you to go to the throne room. He says its...ur...gent." She said smiling at the new word she learned. "Bring Uncle J and Uncle N too"

"Okay, I'll be there. Now why don't you go to your aunt S? I heard she has new toys for you. She's in the garden."

"YAY!" She run towards the garden

I got up and went to the other arena where Jason and Nico were training.

"Hey Jay, Nic!"

"Hey Perce, sup? Where's Ally? I got this new dress for her-" I cut Nico off

"Dude, Lord C has called us in the throne room. Said its urgent."

"Well...Race you there"Jason said as he teleported

"Not fair!" Nico shouted

"Jeez you two still act like 5 year old's. I feel like Ally's more mature than you." I joked

"Always make use of a gift, Bud" He grinned then shadow traveled

I chuckled then vapor-traveled myself to the throne room.

When I got to the throne room I was quite surprised to find Chaos looking really anxious.

"AH there you are. Please seat on your thrones. I don't want you to get an aneurism once I tell you what your next mission is." Chaos said worriedly like he was afraid we wont accept the mission.

We sat down "Lord Chaos, what is the mission?"

He sighed "Your friends and family on earth are under attacked."

Jason, Nico and I stiffened "Attacked by whom?" Nico asked worriedly

"Gaea, the titans, giants and Tartarus"

I was shocked "All at the same time?! They can't hold out against a force that strong! We have to help them." Nico and Jason nodded in agreement

Chaos looked surprised "You mean you will accept the mission?"

I furrowed my eyebrows "Why would we even-oh" Annabeth. Piper.

Jason and Nico found out as well

"Oh no, no,no,no,no,no...You mean we'll see those...those..." Nico fumed and rambled on.

Jason and I were deep in thought

I sighed "Yes,Lord Chaos, we accept." Nico looked at me like I made a volcano explode...which I technically did

"Percy!"

"Nico, we don't have to interact with them. Just kill those goons and leave. Piece of cake."

Chaos cleared his throat "Speaking about that. You kinda...have to...show your identity to camp."

Jason exploded "WHAT THE F-"

"JASON GRACE! WHAT IF ALLY HEARS YOU? SHE'S JUST IN THE GARDEN!" I scolded

My eyes widened. Oh crap. Ally.

Nico and Jason seemed to be thinking the same thing "Perce, you seriously aren't..."

I took a deep breath and gave him a pained look "They both have a right to know, Nico. Ally deserves to,at least, know her mother. Annabeth...she has to know she has a daughter."

"But,Perce, what if Annabeth is now married? To another guy? What if he's mortal? He wouldn't believe all this child-of-thought stuff. Perce, you'll just get hurt. We _can_ decline the-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Jason! I wont abandon my family for a bunch of stupid 'what ifs' and I definitely need Allyson to know her. I don't care what happens. Just introduce them to each other then get back here after all these crap's done." I sounded frustrated and angry but I didn't care. I'll do the wise thing.

"Sides, wouldn't you want to see Thalia again?" I looked at Jason he looked like he never thought of it "Nico, think about Hazel. About our dads. They don't even know where the heck we are." Nico reconsidered it

I took a breath "Guys, I'm doing it with or without you."

They grumbled "Fine, for Olympus."

Chaos smiled "Well done, Heroes. I just need you to know that you'll be bringing ten people from the army just in case. Your a demi-primordal, Percy. Over use of powers can be really destructive. You'll be there to supervise, to kill the immortals and stand by for the worst case scenario. Your allowed to intervene but restrain yourselves. You might harm the others." Chaos said seriously

"Lord Chaos, May I ask your permission to bring Allyson back to earth?"

"Yes, Percy, and you are wise about it. They deserve to know."

"Okay, when will we be leaving?" Nico asked

"Meet me here later in 1 hour and 30 minutes." Chaos flashed out

We were silent "Guys, I need to get Ally ready. Why don't you get Bianca, Maria, Zoe, Ethan, Silena, Beck and Luke? I'll get Sil, Gran, Gramps and Ally."

Before I left Nico put a hand in my shoulder "I hope you know what your doing, bro"

I smiled at him and Jason "Trust me. I know what's best for my daughter." I vapor-traveled away

XXXXXXXXAT THE GARDENXXXXXXXX

I saw Silvia pushing Ally on a swing. I tapped her.

"Oh hey, brother dear, I was just swinging Ally so no need to go over protective on me-"

"Sis, I need to talk to Ally alone. We have a mission on earth later. Your included so is grandma and grandpa. I want you to inform them."

"Bro, whats so important on earth that Ally needs to-oh...OH." She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. She sighed sympathetically "Alright. I'll get back here in an hour with gran and gramps."

Once she left I looked at Ally

"Hi Daddy!" Ally greeted then hugged me. I tried to smile

She frowned "Daddy, whats wrong?" Damn her mother's observant genes...

"Baby, do...do you want to meet your mommy?" I asked hesitantly

Her eyes widened "You mean she's here? I'll finally meet her? Come on Daddy where is she-"

"Baby girl, were leaving in an hour. Were going to see your other relatives. Including your mommy. Do you want to come?"

"Yes" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Okay." I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers. All of our things are now packed right in front of us.

"I can't believe I'm actually going back..." I murmured as I massaged my temples

XXXXXXXXIN THE SPACESHIPXXXXXXXXX

"What in the name of Chaos are these for?" I asked as Nico distributed everyone brown cloaks with hoods. Nico gave me the only black cloak.

"I just want to play a little game with the campers." Nico said.

"No."

"Come on just for a while."

"No"

"Just for fun please?"

"No, Nico."

"Come on please. Just for a week!" He pleaded using his puppy dog look

I sighed in exasperation "Lord Chaos?" I sent him my _'help'_ look gesturing to Nico

Lord Chaos also sighed "Okay Nico, for a day. But you have to show your identities to at least only the gods"

"A week"

"three days"

Nico thought about it "Deal" He grinned

"Besides, I'm not so sure how the campers will react to us. Give them a mystery to solve and they won't be really hysterical when they see us." Nico reasoned

I sighed "I'm going to check up on Ally."

I entered Ally's room to find her deep in thought.

"Daddy" she called "Do you think mommy will like me?" she asked nervously

I automatically comforted her "Of course, baby girl, I mean, what kind of person wouldn't like a nice and beautiful princess like you?" She smiled at bit

"When we come back, will mommy be with us?" she asked hopefully

I frowned. I was aware that I radiated sadness in the room"Honestly, sweetheart, I don't know either...Ally when we come to earth, I need you to follow the instructions I'm going to say now, okay."

She nodded

"Okay, one, You need to stay near daddy all the times, got that?"

She nodded

"Two, don't talk or go with someone unless I tell you to." She nodded again

"Three, if you don't see daddy anywhere, vapor-travel to the cabin immediately or find Aunt S, Uncle Nic, Uncle Jay, Uncle Luke,Grandmama or Grandpapa, you think you could do that for daddy?"

She nodded again and hugged me.

"I love you, baby girl"

"I love you too, daddy"

Someone knocked on the door. I position Ally on my lap "Come in"

"Yo commander? Dude, Lord Chaos said that if we'll be playing Nico's little game we should have code names. Meeting's now. Oh Hey Allyson!" Luke smiled

"Hi uncle Luke!" Allyson grinned and waved at him.

"Do we need her there?" I asked. Luke nodded

I carried Allyson to the room.

In the meeting we decided that our code names are:

Me: Storm

Jason: Thunderous

Nico: Shade

Luke: Stealth

Bianca: Golden

Maria di Angelo: Priscilla (She said it's close enough with Persephone, she liked it since she fell in love with Uncle Hades after all)

Zoe: Star

Ethan: Knife

Silena: Belle

Beck: Smith

Grandpa Jim: Neutron (don't ask me why. He said it sounds cool)

Grandma Laura: Cindy (she's playing along with grandpa)

Silvia: Sally

Allyson: Annabelle (We were all surprised cause she picked her name on her own)

Beck was driving the spaceship. He announced that we will be arriving in 10 minutes.

My heart pounded...

The spaceship landed

I'm finally back...

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**IF YOUR ASKING IF MY BIG SURPRISE IS DONE...IT ISN'T! :D**

**I HAVE A LOT MORE OF SURPRISES IN STORE SO...WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S STILL IN PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW BUT THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL CONTAIN THE NEXT SURPRISE.**

**OH AND BY THE WAY, SORRY FOR THOSE WHO VOTED NO BUT MOST PEOPLE SAID YES (THIS IS BASICALLY A SPOILER). I APOLOGIZE AGAIN**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS, SPANKIN HOT WAR MACHINE**


	4. LETS CRASH BACK, SHALL WE?

Chapter IV: Re-introducing...

Percy's POV

I still can't believe I'm _back_. But oh my gods its good to be home! Just seeing these beautiful _earthly_ trees again gives me déjà vu.

We stood in front of Olympus' throne room. I was nervous like Hades. I'm going to see my aunts and uncles again. My godly cousins are going to be here. All going to be waiting to see my face. Our faces.

"Daddy, what are we doing here?" Ally asked a little terrified

"Sweety, Its going to be fine. Your going to meet all your aunts and uncles! Wouldn't that be great?" I asked her zealously. Well I really did feel excited.

Her eyes widened when I said she's going to meet her relatives. She _is_ my daughter after all. After that she looked _way _more excited than nervous.

I held her hand tightly as we all marched into the throne room with Lord C leading us.

When I saw dad, my heart was thumping. I barely resisted the urge to cling to him sobbing. I missed him so much. All of them. Wow, my eyes are actually tearing up.

"Greetings, Lord Chaos. You and your army are welcome to earth." Uncle Z greeted

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. Its a pleasure to be working with you, my great grandson. I'm glad that you have changed your selfish ways fifteen years ago." Chaos told him

Uncle Zeus smiled sadly "All thanks goes to my missing son and nephews, my Lord. If not for them we wouldn't even be here on this room."

I probably looked more touched than I thought cause Luke, who was standing beside me, snickered.

Lord Chaos smiled at Zeus "You surprised me with that comment, Zeus. But I'm afraid you'll be more surprised with me." He said mysteriously. Uncle Z inclined his head curiously.

"I would like to give you a brief, general introduction about my army. You may think they are only a few but believe me when I say this: Each can take out three titans without breaking a sweat." Chaos told him. Everyone looked impressed

"They can take out three titans alone?" Ares asked

Chaos smiled "Everyone with the exception of my commander." He patted me on the back "My general or commander can defeat all the titans, Giants, Tartarus and Ouranos with a blink of an eye." He said proudly. I blushed while everyone else behind me beamed.

Lady Athena raised her hand "My Lord, may I ask why they are all wearing hoods?"

Lord Chaos sighed "You see, one of my lieutenants decided he wanted to play a game with the campers" he glared at Nico who was looking at the wall "But fear not they will introduce themselves to you. Lets start with...Sally." He said then disappeared

"Hello, my lords and ladies, I am going to be known as Sally-after my mother but I am actually Silvia Blofis." Dad looked surprised then smiled warmly at Silvia

"My false name is Cindy and this is my husband his alias is Neutron but our real names are Laura and Jim Jackson, parents of Sally Jackson." Dads eyes widened then a moment later they were filled with hope

Ethan smiled at us before stepping forward "Konichiwa ,my name-I mean codename- is Knife but I guess some of you know me as" He took off his hood and everyone gasped "Ethan Nakamura, at your service...this time!" Holy graecus the look on everyone's faces. Their eyes were wide as if they'd seen a ghost. No one was moving. Ethan slowly made way to the throne of his mother then knelt. Nemesis stood there for a moment then hugged Ethan.

Next was Star "Greetings Olympians, thou may call me by my code name-Star- or by my real name" she removed her hood and Artemis gasped with tears on her eyes "I'm Zoe Nightshade and it's good to be back" she ran to Lady Artemis and hugged her tightly. She hugged her back.

"I guess it's my turn" Beck said "Hello everyone, I'm supposed to be known as Smith for three days but you can call me...Beckendorf. Well my whole name is Charles Beckendorf." Hephaestus hugged his son too like the others

Silena smiled "Bonjour, Je m'appelle Belle mais aussi Silena Beauregard-Beckendorf." she ran to her mother who hugged her like no tomorrow with tears flowing on her cheeks destroying her make-up but it seems that for once she doesn't care.

"Hello, I'm Priscilla and Maria di Angelo in one." She ran to uncle Hades who spun her in the air.

"Hullo, I'm Golden a.k.a. Bianca di Angelo" She joined her mother and uncle Hades who looked like he's having the time of his immortal life.

"Hello,um...please don't freak out once I reveal my identity to you. Um, I'm Stealth otherwise known as Luke Castellan. And I'm sorry." he ran to Hermes who was crying tears of joy and relief using his son like a personal teddy bear.

"Um, Thunderous, you should go first." Nico said

"No way! You go" Jay pushed Nico in front. He glared at him before introducing himself

"Wassup? Hi I'm supposedly Shade, God of grudges, God of fury, God of shadows, God of Lost souls, God of the undead. Also 2nd in command in Chaos Army I'm also known by other titles like Hero of Olympus, 1st Survivor of Tartarus" Uncle Hades rose from his seat and was staring at Shade with deep hope in his eyes "I'm the one and only: Nico di Angelo." Uncle Hades tackled Nico to the ground and hugged him and kissed his face like a baby then got a group hug from Aunt Maria and Bianca. The scene was so touching it made my kneels soft. I wished I could join them

"I guess its me, Yo, I'm Thunderous, God of Thunder, God of flying, God of air, God of Slayers, God of blizzards, 2nd in command of the Chaos Army. Other titles are defeater of Krios, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, defeater of Gaea-" before Jason could even finish uncle Zeus tackled him to the ground and repeated what uncle Hades did.

"I thought you were dead" He sobbed on his son then whacked him _hard_"Do you know how worried I was? By the gods, there was nothing sadder in my whole immortal life than going to your funeral! After this, you are _sooo_ grounded, mister!" he seethed

Jason looked baffled "I'm so sorry, dad but seriously how old am I? fourteen? I'm freaking 37 years old!"

"I don't care! You still my baby boy!" he hugged Jason tightly

"Love you too, dad...but can't breathe..." Jason chocked

Oh my gods its me now...

I gripped Allyson's hand tighter and gave her to Grandma for a moment

I glanced at dad who looked desperately hopeful at me.

"So hi, I'm Storm,General of Chaos Army, Second most powerful being in the universe, God of Time, God of Loyalty, God of Heroes, God of Waves, God of tides, God of earthquakes, god of hurricanes,God of Bravery, God of attitudes, God of Family, God of Friendship, God of male charm, God of Ice, God of Hope, God of modesty and the new heir to Lord C's throne and other titles are proud demigod son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis, Defeater of titans, slayer of Giants, One of the prophesy of seven, Survivor of Tartarus, defeater of Gaea, Savior of Olympus, I am-"

"Percy Jackson" Apollo stood up and stared at me bewildered and sad. Everyone else stood up too and stared at me

Suddenly a body smashed into me, I figured it was my dad. He was sobbing at me and I can't help it anymore I sobbed too. Then a lot more bodies clung into me I got a group hug from Uncle Z, Uncle H, Aunt Hestia, Aunt Hera, Aunt Demeter, Nico, Jason, Aunt Maria, and Bianca.

"Guys, I'm immortal but I'm not prone to suffocation." I chocked out

Everyone reluctantly let go besides my dad, who was still crying on me. "Geez,dad, I never knew you missed me this much." I chuckled. Dad pulled me in to arm's length so he got a closer look at me without the hood. We stared at each other wide-eyed. We look so alike it was scary! I only that I looked like my early twenties while he looked like his early thirties. But still ...twins.

"Percy...I'm sorry, my son...I'm so sorry..." he sobbed

I stared at him confused "Dad, it wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault. You did what you can. I felt the courage I asked for when I prayed to you. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough. I missed you, dad." I hugged him

"I missed you too,son. More than you'll ever know..." He embraced me fiercely "But your still grounded. And I don't care if your 38, 39 or even fifty thousand!"

After thirty minutes of embracing, greetings, welcomes and grounding, I remembered Ally

I cleared my throat to get their attention. They fell silent. "Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet. But please, swear in the Styx first to not freak out until I'm done explaining." I pleaded. They swore.

I took Ally by the hand and guided her forward.

"Go ahead, baby girl, introduce yourself." I whispered. I knew some of the gods already guessed she's my daughter but I need to let them know the whole story. Especially dad and Athena.

Allyson stepped forward and removed her hood. Everyone cooed except for Athena who was staring at Allyson, wide-eyed. Well Ally _is_ a carbon copy of Annabeth...

"Hi! My name is Precious Allyson Jackson and I'm two years old" She grinned cheekily and cutely.

I looked at dad only to see him smiling very, very widely at Allyson. Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades looked like they were already thinking of how to spoil her. Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo were staring disbelievingly at the cuteness. Aunt Hestia, Aunt Demeter and Aunt Hera were resisting the urge to kidnap her and raise her as their own. Ares and Dionysus looked at her with interest. Athena stood up from her throne slowly, still gaping at my daughter.

Aphrodite was a different story

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! OH MY GOSH! PERCY, YOUR DAUGHTER'S ADORABLE! CAN I HOLD HER?" If I wasn't immortal I probably would've died an embarrassing death by a shriek.

Allyson looked at me. I nodded. She skipped towards Aphrodite, who picked her up and placed her at her lap, still facing her. "Hello, Allyson, I'm Aphrodite. I'm your aunt! Were going to have _soooo_ much fun together when I bring you to the mall!" she told her, surprisingly soft

Ally looked at her curiously then touched her face "Wow. Aunt, you are very beautiful." she told her sincerely. Aphrodite looked so touched and hugged her close "Thank you, my sweet." She turned to me "Who in the name of Chaos is the mother of this adorable child?" she asked exasperated but fond.

I rubbed the back of my head "Well here's the weird part" They stared at me waiting for my answer. I looked down and mumbled "Annabeth"

The only sound made was Dionysus' wine glass shatter when he heard the answer. They were all frozen. Aphrodite suddenly looked pained, probably sensed my emotions.

Athena unfroze "H-h-h-how?" she stammered

I told them Chaos' gift for my 36th birthday. For some reason, Aphrodite looked more pained than the others.

"Well that explains it..." dad thought then smiled "May I hold my grandchild, Percy?"

I grinned and carried Ally from Aphrodite to dad. He smiled at her "Hello, Allyson, Im your grandfather." He told her. Allyson's eyes' lit up then hugged dad, who looked thrilled.

As Allyson was passed over the throne room (even to Ares who promised to teach her how to fight and Dionysus claiming she seems different from the other '_brats') _Aphrodite tapped me im the shoulder "Percy, we need to talk." her expression, grim

XXXXXXXOLYMPUS' GARDENXXXXXXXXXX

Aphrodite led me to the garden that Aunt Demeter grew herself. I stumbled here once, when Ally's mom brought me here so we can spend time together while she was designing Olympus. The memories were painful to remember. Remembering it in your sleep is one thing but actually _being _here was grinding my heart to dust.

Aphrodite bore a nervous and slightly terrified expression.

She gesture towards a tea table with two chairs

"Please, have a seat. We have a lot to talk about." she said as we sat down.

She handed me a plate of crumpets "Lady Aphrodite, what exactly do you want to discuss with me?" I asked

"The same topic we discussed about twenty-three years ago." she replied. I frowned...twenty-three years ago I was fourteen when I fought Atlas and oh...

"Please Percy, hear out my explanation first before you make a move." She begged

I took a deep breath"Okay Lady Aphrodite, your going to talk to me about the girl who broke my heart on purpose. Okay, what do you have to say?" I honestly don't want to talk about her.

Aphrodite pursed her lips "Percy...Annabeth was tricked." I stiffened

"Are you saying that Connor tricked Annabeth?"

"No! Not Connor! Not Will either." She hesitated

I narrowed my eyes "Then who?"

She hesitated again then mumbled "Drew"

"How did Drew fit in here?" I asked her

She hesitated again. I took her hands "Lady Aphrodite please, I don't think I can bear not knowing what happened anymore. Please."

She sighed and gave in "Hero, fifteen years ago, you and Jason asked for the hands of Annabeth and Piper. You thought that you were betrayed-"

"Please go straight to the point and no reviews about what happened" I interrupted

"Fine long story short, Piper and Annabeth: drugged/potioned, Drew's fault"

I massaged my temples "Please be a sensible story teller" I added a little charmspeak in my voice.

She looked at me curiously "Was that charmspeak I sensed?"

"Just please... The story"

"Right...You know, i'm a rubbish story teller so...I'll just show you." She waved her hand and a mist appeared

_The mist showed Drew secretly entering the Hecate cabin, then when she secured that nobody was in the cabin she examined all of the potions, picked one then bolted out of the cabin._

_The next image showed Drew holding a knife at the neck of a young satyr in front of a very horrified aurae. There was no sound in the mist but I knew that Drew was blackmailing the aurae by taking hostage of her son. Then when it looked like the aurae finally agreed, Drew released the satyr who bolted to his mother then Drew handed the potion to the aurae, smiling wickedly._

_The next scene showed the aurae, who was preparing the drinks of the campers, look guilty and hesitant as she dripped a few drops of the potion to what I recognized was Annabeth and Piper's cup._

_The next scene showed Drew trying to convince Annabeth and Piper into something, which they agree on._

_The next scene showed a very terrified Connor Stoll sitting next to Annabeth in the beach. He looked so nervous he could pee on his pants. Then I showed up looking all disbelieving, hurt and betrayed the run to the forest. After a few seconds, Connor glared at a sobbing Annabeth then rushed to the cabins, most likely to find Travis._

_The next scene showed a very guilty Connor and Will and a very worried Travis, searching the forest but carefully avoiding Zeus' fist._

_The next scene showed the very sorrowful big three dropping by breakfast. Annabeth and Piper fainted. Thalia was trashing hysterically. Everyone else sobbed._

_The next scene showed Chiron reading my letter in the campfire. After that Uncle Zeus made us a constellation, then suddenly a fury shot up then announced a message to Uncle Hades who panicked followed by everyone else. Thalia walked up to Annabeth and Piper then slapped them hard._

_The next scene showed Annabeth about to commit...suicide? Oh my gods. But thank goodness Malcolm and the rest of the Athena cabin arrived and took a hold of her and chained her to a wall._

_The scene shifted again the showed Zeus giving away the golden apples. Oh, so that's what it's for. He gave them to each of my closest friends. All of the rightful heroes. The Athena and Aphrodite cabins had to force-feed Annabeth and Piper the apples._

_The next scene showed Annabeth and Piper's multiple attempts of suicide. They ate the apples so they were immortal, undying. I averted my eyes when the scene showed it. Pain. Its too painful to watch._

_The scene shifted into Drew, who was crying painfully and guiltily, she placed a note on her bed then...oh my gods, she stabbed herself!_

The mist went blank and Aphrodite swiped it.

"Here's Drew's last letter..." she said as she gave me a paper

"_Dear everyone,_

_I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm was b****. I'm sorry I had been cruel. I'm sorry I had been selfish. I'm so sorry Annabeth and Piper. I'm so sorry Jason, Percy and unexpectedly, Nico._

_Time to fess up_

_I ordered (blackmailed, actually) Denai, an aura, to put a potion to Annabeth and Piper's drink. I stole the potion from the Hecate cabin while they were in Javelin-throwing class. The potion's label was: Impatience/Lust. I figured it was a combination of potions so I grabbed it then sneaked it out the cabin. I blackmailed Denai by taking hostage of her son and making her swear on the Styx that she would put the potion on Piper and Annabeth's drinks._

_It worked. They were impatient for the whole week as some of you might have noticed. I talked to them and told them I had a plan to make them propose. I confess, I knew the plan would fail but I only want a chance in Percy or Jason. _

_But my plan didn't work that far. My selfishness only brought pain and misery to all of you. **I** wiped out your family and best friends,**not** Annabeth and Piper. I felt guilt more than I could take. So I did what I did. _

_By now I'm probably dead. I wish I could show you how sorry I truly am. I don't expect to go to Elysium. Be good or I'll see you again at the fields of punishment._

_Sincerely Sorry,_

_Drew Tanaka_

_P.S. Please don't punish Denai. It was my fault, not hers._

_P.S.S. Tell the younger campers my story, so they won't repeat the mistakes I did."_

My heart was pounding. Oh my Gosh...So all of it was a misunderstanding?

I heard something behind the bush. I sighed. "Jay, come out. I know your there"

Jason came out, looking flabbergasted. "I saw everything on the mist. Can I read the letter?"

Aphrodite nodded. I passed the letter to Jason. He dropped the letter in shock.

We looked at each other then muttered "Holy S***"

I felt tears in my eyes. Jason broke down too. Our hand clenching into a tight fist while another was pulling our hair in stress.

"I feel so stupid now..." I muttered.

When Aphrodite saw our tears she pulled us both in a hug. "Boys, its not your fault. My daughter, Drew, simply didn't understand love back then."

"I almost killed Will and Piper." Jason mumbled

After a few minutes, we calmed down. Aphrodite released us from her hug.

I took a beep breath "She's probably happy by now. Married." I thought bitterly

Aphrodite smiled sadly "Percy, she never stopped loving you. And she never will. She's still single and still a virgin"

"How Piper?" Jason asked hesitantly

"Still trying to get over you, but simply can't." She looked at us in the eyes "You have a second chance now. Please make things right. I can't bear to watch my daughter suffer any longer. Athena feels the same."

Jason and I let out a hopeful grin "Lets crash back into their lives, shall we?"


	5. Hey, Junior!

Chapter 5: Hey, Junior!

Look, I didn't want to be a quarter blood.  
If you're reading this because you think you might be one or a half-blood, my advice is: close this chapter right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a quarter-blood or descendant is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this every happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages, if you feel something stirring inside, stop reading at once. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ___they _sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson...er Jr.

I'm twelve years old. I live with my mom at this place/camp called Camp Demigod.

And yes, I'm a troubled kid.

Luckily for New York City, I don't go to one of their schools. I'm a six grader here in the camp's school. I'm both a trouble maker and a honor student for some reason.

My mom is Annabeth Chase.

My dad is Percy Jackson Sr.

You know, I never really met my dad. I don't hold it against him though. Mom told me the story of why he's not here.

He disappeared from the face of the planet.

If you think that I'm angry at him, then your wrong. I'm not.

Yes, I know all about the potion, the betrayal, the epic fail and _Drew Tanaka_, the reason why I don't have my dad with us. So really,I don't have any reason to be angry with my dad.

Mom always says I look exactly like him. Same hair, same eyes, same complexion, same smile, same sense of humor, same power, same traits, same fatal flaw,everything! You don't know how bad I want to finally meet him. To finally know what it feels like to have a dad. And because of _Drew Tanaka_, I wont know what it feels like until some miracle happens.

One thing is that he doesn't even know I exist.

I'm a child of thought

You see, three years after dad disappeared Mom still can't move on. Week by week the campers complain because she keeps on trying to commit stupid things and its becoming a bad influence on the children. When grandma realized her problem she gave her ability to my mom. My mom's problem? She has no reason to live. I was a sort-of gift/ peace offering/ torture to my mom by Lady Athena and Lord Zeus. The latter was Lord Zeus' idea. Which is my theory of why I look so much like my father.

I don't really mention my parentage often. One, because my dad's an AWESOME legend/idol here at camp and two, because a few people still hate my mom.

Like Aunt Thalia for example.

My Aunt Thalia is this pretty forever-nineteen-year-old girl with long (waist level) black hair and intense blue eyes. She's a daughter of Zeus making her my dad's cousin and thus, my aunt. She joined the hunters of Artemis once but quit when Zeus insisted that she just become a regular camper. (She's actually happy about leaving, but don't tell her I said that)

Aunt Thalia really hates my mom. They used to be best friends but then the tragedy of my dad and uncles happened. They were the only family left to Aunt Thalia, so when they '_died'_ she blamed my mom for agreeing to _Drew_'s deal. She visits me from time to time, bringing me books and toys sometimes. She's very fond of me because I remind her of her good old days with my dad and uncles. Which is ,I guess, one more reason why I look like my dad.

Another reason why Aunt Thalia hates my mom is because of Uncle Nico

Nicolas Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King. The person Aunt Thalia was secretly in love with ever since He turned seventeen years old. (don't tell her I told you this, she'll gut me)

She reluctantly told me the story of Uncle Nico once. Starting from the moment Aunt Thalia, Dad, Mom and Uncle Grover rescued him and Aunt Bianca to the last time they spoke. She told me that she can't date at that time so she just kept her feelings intact in her heart. When they disappeared, it broke her so much that she finally confessed that she's in love with him, which of course, angered Lady Artemis. She was removed from being lieutenant and Artemis cursed her to age for three years before the apples of immortality will work but like I said before, Zeus insisted that she just quit. And she did. She's still hard on boys who try to flirt with her but she has soft spot for Uncle Grover and me.

Speaking of Aunt Thalia...

"Junior! Junior, you there?" She knocked.

I don't answer, still lost in thoughts

"Perseus Alexander Jackson Jr., answer me or I'll break through the doors. Are you there?" she repeated

"Come in"

She entered wearing a brown t-shirt, black shorts and brown leather combat boots. She smiled when she saw me, like she always does. "Hey, Chiron said that you better practice archery right now instead of sulking there."

I groaned "Aww come on! You both know that I suck at archery."

She chuckled then sat beside me, putting an arm around me "You know, your just like your father. One time at archery class, he hit Chiron's tail with an arrow and Chiron was facing _him_ that time! How that arrow got behind him? I don't know and it probably should just remain a mystery." Her expression became wistful

I leaned at her. I'm the only boy who she allowed to lean at her. "Aunt Thalia, can you tell me about dad again?"

She smiled "What do you want to know about?"

"How did he, Uncle Jason and uncle Leo defeat Gaea again?"

"Well-"

The conch horn sounded. Lunch. I groaned. Jeez I expected to hear the story.

Aunt Thalia ruffled my hair "I'll tell you later, Junior. Right now: Lunch. Come on" She got up and I followed her.

Lunch was the usual, I sat with my uncles at the Poseidon table cause mom's table was already full of her siblings. I have three known uncles from my dad's side. Uncle Mason:18 years old, very cheerful, with black hair and brown eyes. Uncle Joseph: 15, very generous, black hair and green eyes but he doesn't look much like me. His face shape was different, so was everything except for the hair, his eyes were also slightly brighter, his is like lime rather than a thrashing ocean like mine. Last is Uncle Marco, 14, slightly emo but very friendly, brown hair and light blue eyes. They're all friendly to me, in fact they spoil me for some reason even though they never met my dad, except for uncle Mason of course. He doesn't like to talk about it much but I pestered him enough into opening a little. He was very fond of dad and still remembers him despite the fact that he was only three years old when he met him. My dad rescued him and his mom from a burning office, after all and dad didn't even know they were brothers that time. When uncle Mason learned that they were brothers, he was very thrilled. Dad was very happy too. They hang out a lot with uncle Tyson, go fishing, watch late-night movies, it was really hard for him when he learned that dad went missing. Anyway,All of my uncles avoid the Athena cabin at all costs cause they heard of what mom did and they didn't want to make a mistake and fall in love with an Athena girl. Damn Grudges. They know all about dad and his accomplishments and they're definitely proud to be his brothers and like me, they also long to meet him.

Back to the present

Chiron stepped on the stage and pounded his hoof like he always does when a new camper arrives.

"Campers, I have grim news for you."

That caught my attention. Everyone said that it had been fifteen years since Chiron announced grim news. This is bad.

"The titans, the giants, Gaea, Ouranos and Tartarus are rising. Simultaneously, that is." Holy guacamolly!

The campers started to panic. People were screaming, shouting and arguing.

Aunt Thalia pounded her fist on their table. Everyone fell silent. "Shut up all of you! We can win this war! We've done it before!"

"But before we had Percy, Thalia" Aunt Clarisse reasoned back. And yes, I call her _Aunt_ Clarisse

Aunt Thalia glared at her "Clarisse, we are more than trice our numbers now than before. We can win this."

"We may be twice or trice our numbers now but how much of a difference will it make if the most powerful demigod, the lucky charm is not here. All of us counselors saw how he and Jason defeated Gaea!"

"Clarisse, losing heart is not what Percy wants us to feel right now! He will want us to believe we will win so that we have a chance! We will put our resources to good use. Everyone needs to train double time, including children as young as seven."

Aunt Clarisse was about to retort but her son, Carlos, 12 (like me), put his hand on her arm silently telling her to drop it.

A little explanation:Aunt Clarisse is married to Chris Rodriquez and Carlos was their first born. He's kinda my best friend here at camp. I had to thank the gods for letting Carlos take Uncle Chris' personality so he's friendly, humorous and easy-going. Except maybe in the battle field.

Back to the present again

After a few plannings from aunt Thalia we quickly went back to our cabins to rest for a while before training

Thirty minutes later, she called all the campers to the arena all from then age of seven to sixty.

When we came there we saw a grim Chiron and a troubled Aunt Thalia.

"Campers, I'm afraid we have a change of plans." Thalia said the waved for Chiron to continue.

"Children and adults, I have a good yet troubling news for you." He paused waiting for it to sink in "The gods have recruited and ally to help us." Almost everyone released their breath "They shall arrive by late afternoon."

Roxanne raised her hand "Sir, how many are they?" Gods, she's really pretty

Another explanation? Roxanne is my other best friend besides Carlos. Daughter of Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper. She has a long, wavy, blonde hair and sparkling, sapphire blue eyes(it's usually sapphire blue but it can also change color like her mom). Don't call her barbie or a _chick_ unless you have a death wish. She'd kill you before you can even write your will. We met when we were seven years old, when she was just new(she used to live in Hollywood with her mom and near her grandfather Tristan), and I saw a few mean Aphrodite girls making fun of her then I came over and defended her from them. Of course it ended up with a broken water system and them being pissed off for a few weeks because their make up was destroyed but Roxanne and I had been best friends ever since. Well _maybe_ I have a crush on her. _Maybe_. Just _Maybe_.

Now I know what your thinking. How come she was born if uncle Jason was MIA?

2 goddesses: Aphrodite and Hera.

She's not really a child of thought. Once upon a time, Aphrodite was really crushed on what's happening to her daughter. So she asked-begged,actually-Hera to bless her with a child from Jason. After a few months of pestering, Hera finally gave up. She was born 2 months before I was.

So where was I? Oh yeah...

"Fourteen." was the only response.

The arena was silenced. How in Zeus' master bolt can we win with fourteen._ FOURTEEN_. Reinforcements?

Chiron sighed "That's all the information Lord Zeus told me. He said they were very powerful. And I must say, by the fact that the sky is bright, the sea is in it's proper nature and the news said that miners found tons of minerals from an underground mine, the big three are very happy."

He got confused looks everywhere. He sighed again "We'll see when they come. Lord Zeus had us organize a welcoming feast for them this evening."

"Yes and Dad said that training should start tomorrow. So everyone, your afternoon's off. Dismissed." Aunt Thalia announced. You may think she's harsh or rude but...Argh. Let me tell you another story...

You see Aunt Thalia's fatal flaw was power. Keyword: was. As in the _past_ tense. Ever since dad, who was the leader of the camp, and uncle Jason disappeared the leadership was hers for the taking. Seeing no other choice, she took it but didn't want anymore. She despised power when dad disappeared. She didn't want anything to do with it but without a leader, the camp will fall into chaos. So she's really not looking forward into all this stress and this rising of Gaea and the titans probably reminds her of the good old days with her family.

Retuning to the present...Jeez how many times did I say that today?

Roxanne came over "Hey, can we talk for a moment. All this commotion is really stressful I need to breath."

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" I said as we walked over to our cabins

"You know, I'm scared." she admitted

I looked at her teasingly "The great and tough Roxanne Isabella Grace: scared? I never thought I'd see this day coming"

She whacked me playfully but damn _hard_ with her armor on "I'm serious, Jackson. I never thought I'd actually fight in wars. I mean, my mom and dad fought in it and I thought we'd have the damn rightful peace we deserve."

I took a deep breath "Yeah, me too. But I think I want to fight." I spilled

She raised an eyebrow "You _want_ to fight? Perce, we train here to defend ourselves, not to test ourselves and try to become a hero. Your dad told the younger campers that when he was still here. He went MIA by playing defense not offense. Seriously, all these wars are nonsense!"

I looked at her "Anne, all these monsters are nonsense. They kill us, eat us, they take our loved ones yet when they die they just pop back! My dad had it all unfairly. I thought my dad already did everything. Well he _did_ do everything you can imagine a demigod doing but I mean after all the risks he took, the sacrifices he made...don't you think it's bloody unfair that the monsters keep popping up after what? Fifteen years. It seems like his sacrifice all went into nothing. When he came to camp: monsters, While growing up? Monsters, Titan war?monsters, Giant war? Monsters. After a betrayal? Monsters. Heck, even in his crib a snake popped up. It's a mad world full of monsters. He went MIA when the manticore hit him hard and he killed the stupid thing when he was fourteen!"

I realized I was already seething. Then a familiar emotion hit me. I wanted revenge. I wanted to take on these monsters who put my dad in MIA. I wanted to make the manticore's armor into a handbag. I wanted...I wanted them to stay dead. Once and for all. After all, Dad's status isn't all _Drew Tanaka_'s doing.

Roxanne pulled me into hug. What the? I though _I_ was the one supposed to comfort her?

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it will make you remember."

I know she misses her dad as much as I do with mine but well...my fatal flaw makes me more vulnerable to the subject than her.

"Its fine" We stayed there for a few minutes. Until:

"Yo, Perce, Can we play basketball? I haven't had fun since-" That was the O so magnificent Carlos with his perfect timing. He walked to us with a bored expression. Well his bored expression only lasted until he noticed mine and Anne's position. His world-weary expression turned into a smirk "Well, it seems that your already having fun so I'll be at the court when you need-"

Roxanne released me from her hug "No, no...Carl, its okay. You can have him now." she said with a light blush "I'll see you later, Percy." She smiled then went to her cabin

"Ye-ye-yeah. Later" I stuttered stupidly while waving.

"Smooth, bro, smooth" Carlos snickered

"Oh shut up" I glared at him "Let's just go to the court before I change my mind."

XXXXXXXXXX5PMXXXXXXXXXX

We waited at the amphitheater, waiting for the reinforcements arrival.

I was sitting here beside my mom, next to me is Carlos, then Roxanne, then Aunt Piper.

"Nervous about the war, Junior?" Mom asked

Okay, another explanation. In case you haven't noticed, No one calls me Percy or Perce other than Roxanne and Carlos. The others don't call me that because it's too pain full to remember my father. Everyone, except my best friends of course, calls me either Junior, J.R., Jun,or in Aunt Clarisse's case: Runt Junior or Punk the second.

"Yeah" I admitted. She grabbed my arm in reassurance.

A few more minutes later, the sky dimmed. At first I thought it was going to rain but I realized the clouds formed fast. Too fast.

A bright light shone then suddenly eleven figures appeared. They were all wearing light brown cloaks but as far as I could read them six were girls, four were males and one was short like a...kid. A kid at the age of, at least, two.

Then at the left side of the stage of the amphitheater, shadows gathered horrifyingly. No, I'm not afraid of people who shadow travel but this one attracts more shadows than when Lord Hades himself shadow travels. Suddenly, shrieks of people dying surrounded the figure. Ghouls and Venti that were at camp were brought to their knees and by the looks of their faces, it brought them kneeling forcefully against their will. They had nothing left to do but stare at the figure in horror. When all the shadows faded, it revealed a man with a dark brown cloak, standing proud and tall in front of us.

Then the sky began to churn again. Clouds formed and became darker than I'd ever seen. And without a warning, a blast of lightning, the most intense I've ever seen (and I hang out with Lord Zeus sometimes) Erupted in the middle of the amphitheater. After a loud clap of thunder, another guy stepped out. He was a bit taller than the first guy but he's also wearing a dark brown cloak.

The dark skies brightened. All the dark clouds vanished. Well I guess it's over.

Spoke to soon.

The whole amphitheater shook. An earthquake? Hades, this one's STRONG. Like magnitude nine or something, maybe more. Of course I could measure the strength but I didn't want to find out. The ground at the center of the dark brown-cloaked figures opened, then another patch of ground went up, covering the hole and revealing a man, about the same height of the 2nd guy who appeared. He was the only one wearing a pure black cloak. His arms crossed in front of his chest and, I swear I felt him radiate an aura more powerful than Lord Zeus' himself when he's angry. It's not hard to figure out he's the leader.

When he fully surfaced from the ground, all the cloaked figures saluted him. He turned to them and saluted back. He turned back at us again. I can only see his lips under the hood but I could tell he's smiling lightly.

And the weird part? I felt drawn to him. Like he was someone I was supposed to know. Like _He's_ part of _me. _Maybe just a mutual feeling he radiates? Don't know. But I _feel _that once I get to know him he's going to be important to me. Maybe more important than my life.

I guess I have to figure out who he is then...

**HULLO, EVERYBODY!**

**SORRY IF THE UPDATE TOOK TOO MUCH TIME BUT I STILL HAD TO FIND SOME CORRECTIONS AND GATHER UP MORE IDEAS.**

**I ALSO APOLOGISE IF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT. BUT DON'T FRET, I'LL PROBABLY HAVE A NEW BIG EVENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PROBABLY :D**

**ANYWAY, I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHY I NAMED THE KIDS THEIR RESPECTIVE NAMES...**

**PRECIOUS ALLYSON JACKSON. **

**PRECIOUS**: SAY IT, THEN SAY PERSEUS NEXT. IT HAS A RING TO IT, DON'T YOU THINK? I ACCIDENTALLY CALLED MY FRIEND NAMED PRECIOUS 'PERSEUS' ONCE BUT THANK GOODNESS SHE DIDN'T HEAR ME.

**ALLYSON**: NOTHING, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED THE NAME ALLYSON EVER SINCE I'VE WATCHED THE 'TEEN WOLF'.( DON'T JUDGE ME!)

**PERSEUS ALEXANDER 'PERCY' JACKSON JR. **

I'VE NEVER REALLY READ (OR AT LEAST CAME ACROSS WITH) A FANFIC THAT NAMED PERCY'S KID AFTER HIM SO I FIGURED 'WHY NOT?'.

**ALEXANDER**: I FELT LIKE I SHOULD PUT IN A SECOND NAME AND I KINDA BASED IT ON ALEXANDER THE GREAT, HE CONQUERED MANY LANDS RIGHT? WELL PERCY CONQUERED/DEFEATED MANY MONSTERS. WEIRD COMPARISON? DON'T CARE. BESIDES THEIR BOTH GREAT ANYWAY.

I ALSO WANTED BOTH THE KIDS TO HAVE THEIR PARENT'S 1ST LETTER OF THEIR NAME (ITS CALLED INITIALS, RIGHT? TELL ME IF I'M WRONG) ON THEIR OWN. SEE: **P**RECIOUS **A**LLYSON AND **P**ERSEUS **A**LEXANDER. **P**ERCY. **A**NNABETH.

**ROXANNE ISABELLA GRACE. **

**ROXANNE: **I ALSO LIKED THE NAME ROXANNE EVER SINCE I WATCHED THE GOOFY MOVIE (I'M TWELVE YEARS OLD. I HAVE EVERY RITE TO WATCH IT)

**ISABELLA:** A FRIEND OF MINE TOLD ME THAT IT MEANS 'BEAUTIFUL'.

**CARLOS WAYNE RODRIGUEZ**

**CARLOS: **WELL CLARRISE AND CHRIS BOTH STARTS WITH C RIGHT?

**WAYNE:** GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

**SO, ANY SUGESTIONS? COMMENTS? LET ME HEAR IT. REVIEW OR PM AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**I WOULD LIKE-NO, LOVE- TO THANK ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORED, AND/OR FOLLOWED MY STORY. THANK YOU. MUCHAS GRACIAS. SALAMAT. DOMO ARIGATO.**

**AND I'LL TRY TO SPEED UP WRITING CAUSE MY SISTER IS ALSO HOGGING THE LAPTOP SO SHE CAN FINISH HER OWN STORY IN HER ACCOUNT. (YES, WERE BOTH IN FANFICTION)**

**SO LIKE LEO (AND MY SISTER) SAYS:**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS AND ALL THAT, PEACE OUT!**

**HAVE A BEAUTIFUL WEEK, EVERYONE!**

**SPANKIN HOT WAR MACHINE**


	6. Dad?

Roxanne's POV

Well, that was...interesting.

Oh, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself.

My name is Roxanne Isabella Grace. Daughter of Piper Geneva McLean and Jason Julius Grace. I'm 12 years old. I live sorta peacefully here at camp demigod with my mom. My dad as you know is MIA. I have no siblings. I have two best friends: Percy Jr. and Carlos. I have lots of enemies form the Aphrodite cabin (No, _Most_ don't care I'm family. They always criticize how I look cause I don't dress like this, don't pose like that, blah,blah,blah. I really don't care). More personal information? So, I have wavy blonde hair, (usually) blue eyes, a light tan and a more evolved brain than mom's siblings. I hate my deceased aunt Drew. My mom and I used to live in Hollywood, where I could go to my grandfather Tristan anytime. My mom's an actress like granddaddy. So yeah, we don't usually spend all the time together. I have a crush on P. Junior that only Carlos knows about (Its a secret! Tell anyone and I'll kill you slowly and painfully. Trust me. I'm a girl of my word.) I mean raven black hair, gorgeous sea-green eyes, tan skin, a magnificent sword master, a dazzling smile, a gentle yet playful attitude, sensitive, humorous- oh sorry. Grandmother's genes are hard to control. *clears throat* Moving on, I'm an excellent sword-fighter. I hate wars. I hate monsters. I'm hydrophobic (which, I'm ashamed to admit. Not even Carlos or Junior know about this so keep your trap shut or I'll shut it the hard way.) To summarize my characteristics-characteristics only, not type of life- I'm a girl version of my dad. Oh and yeah, my _known_ powers include Charmspeak, air control, lightning power, flying and thunder/snowstorm making.

So I'm here at the arena, with my mom, best friends, and Ms. Annabeth, watching the cloaked figures stare back at the crowd. You know what I felt a strange connection to the second bloke wearing a dark brown cloak. Call me crazy but I really felt something...different.

Aunt Thalia spoke "Welcome, warriors. We have prepared a feast for your arrival. May we ask a few questions first? Before we can fully trust you"

"Yes, of course. But do not worry. The cloaks are just a game my lieutenant wanted to play" The guy in black said then glared at the other boy in dark-brown cloak. "We swear by the Styx that we will reveal our identities in three days or less. Identified or not. Won't we Shade? ...um, Shade? Dude? Earth to Shade! Shade? You still with us, bud? Bro? Come on, man. Snap out of it! Dude!" the guy tried to get the guy-Shade's-attention but his gaze was fixed on Aunt Thalia. Aww. I can feel him staring at her in awe like love struck and- sorry, I'll try to control myself harder but the point is Shade's gaze was really fixed on Aunt Thalia.

"Allow me, commander!" the other guy-no, actually its a girl-told the commander, grinning. The commander nodded, a bit more enthusiastic.

The girl stepped towards Shade then, as I thought, whacked him upside the head.

"OWW. THAT HURT!" He glared at the girl who was just grinning innocently as his comrades snickered.

"Well done, Golden." the commander praised

A few of us campers laughed, others just smiled, relieved that the army isn't going to be all serious and commando on us. Even Aunt Thalia looked amused, with a light smile on her face-wait! Rewind!-what? Aunt _Thalia smiling_ on a _stranger _that's a_ boy. _Now _that's_ a sight you don't see everyday. I shared a look with Junior, who seemed also troubled with Aunt Thalia. Carlos was busy laughing on the geezer who was whacked. Gods, he's so hopeless at times.

"So, um next question, who sent you here to help us?"

The second guy with brown cloak answered. "Were warriors of Chaos. As in Chaos, the primordial, the father of Gaea, creator, blah blah blah. No offense, LC!" Junior's mother paled.

The guy in black chuckled "Okay so I suppose your next question is our names right? Well, code-names for now."

Aunt Thalia nodded

One by one they introduced themselves: Sally, Cindy, Neutron, Knife, Star, Smith, Belle, Golden, Priscilla, Stealth and Annabelle were the people in light brown. The blokes in dark brown are Shade and Thunderous. The guy (commander/leader/whatever) is Storm.

"Okay. I am Thalia Janelle Grace, temporary leader of this place. Welcome to Camp Demigod, then. If you need a tour just ask me. I'll either be at Cabin one or at the big house."

With that they thanked Aunt Thalia then flashed out to...wherever they went.

"Well, that was...something." Mom mumbled. Then her phone rang. I sighed. It's _'bye-bye mom_' time again.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry to leave now in the middle of this new crisis but the studio needs me now. I promise I'll be back later night for movies. Is that okay?"

I nodded mutely and tried for a smile. She got up, kissed my forehead then said goodbye to Ms. Annabeth and the boys.

When she left I got up and headed towards my cabin. Carlos and Percy came with me.

I decided to see if I'm not crazy "Guys, do you, um, feel some...I don't know..._connection_ towards those men?"

Percy's eyes widened at me but Carlos just stared at me in confusion "What do you mean connection?"

I sent a silent message to Percy and we decided that we will talk about this later without Carl.

Meanwhile, Carl looked disturbed "You know I _hate_ it when you guys do that? I mean _how_ do you even _do_ that?"

We ignored him. Then when we finally got to Carl's cabin, an explosion happened just outside the borders of camp. We all shared a look and ran towards it.

When we arrived, what we saw horrified me. No I wasn't taking about the enemies. I was talking about Junior's face. Well, I shouldn't be surprised cause I know he hates this monster but still...His face turned from _calm_ to '_this is war!'. _Well its because standing before us and leading our fiends is the manticore.

_'This is bad' _I thought. "Junior? Perce? Come on Percy. Relax. Breathe in...out. In...Well at least move!" Carlos panicked as Percy kept glaring at the manticore. His eyes crashing like a trashing ocean in a hurricane. He won't move. His knuckles were wrapped tight around the railing. His teeth were gritted. Bad, bad, bad, Oh where is Aunt Thalia when you need her?

Without a warning, he stepped out of the border.

"Percy!" Carlos and I shrieked, then like idiots, followed him out.

Advice: Never get to Percy's bad side.

I mean he fought like a demon! He definitely did not need help. My gods, it was amazing! He's amazing. I mentally slapped myself then went to help Percy and the other campers.

Carl and I finally caught up with him and we stood back-to-back like we always do.

When we finally defeated the monsters guarding the manticore, it was showtime. He let us chase him into a deeper part of the forest. The suddenly he stopped and faced us.

"My, my, isn't it the famous Perseus Jackson Jr. Son of the heroes of Olympus. I've heard a lot about you, child." The manticore said then turned to me "And of course, the lovely little Roxanne Grace and innocent little Carlos Rodriguez "

"Don't call me little!" I hissed. I hate it when monsters tell us how little we are compared to them! And I'm 5'0, tall for a twelve year old, thank you very much!

"You-you killed my father." Junior growled. Oh no

The manticore laughed. "Oh, the great Perseus Jackson Sr. Hero of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, Gaea, and all that. It was quite easy. I just used his fatal flaw against him. My strategy obviously worked. He sacrificed himself to save her father. Jason Grace. And I'm going to do the same with you!" he hissed "To end Jackson's line once and for all? HA! I would be praised for centuries. A great honor! Now enough chit-chat. Prove to me that you are your father's son! That you are fit to have be named Perseus Alexander Jackson Jr!"

"Not gonna happen, shiny!" I hissed.

Without giving Percy a signal, I stupidly charged the manticore

"Roxanne!" he and Carlos yelled but I was already gone. This guy killed his dad, attempted to the same with mine and was about to kill my best friend!

Oh stupid, dumb, and reckless move, Anne

I was so angry I totally let my guard down so I was easily disarmed. The next thing I knew, I had a knife pointed at my throat. I mentally face palmed.

"Let her go!" Percy shouted. He and Carl stood there mortified and angry

the manticore laughed his stupid, annoying laugh again. "Not until you surrender to me, boy! Let me have you. Do not worry. Your death will be faster and a bit less painful that your-"

Junior and Carlos charged the laistrygonians that were about to attack from behind. Then faced the manticore again. They were about to charge when:

"He said let her go." a voice said

three figures appeared behind Percy. It was Shade, Thunderous and Storm!

"Who are you?!" the manticore asked a bit unnerved

"The second and third most powerful beings in existence. And we're telling you to let her go." Storm snarled

"Make me!" he taunted

Storm shrugged "Well you asked for it." he said then flicked his hand. The manticore and I froze. As in _time_-froze. Whoa. This is amazingly weird

Thunderous came forward, threw the manticore's knife aside then grabbed me "Want a lift?" he asked then grabbed me by the waist and flew me out to Percy, who stumbled and embraced me. When, the time spell no longer coated me, I hugged back

Shade lifted his hand and opened it, the manticore levitated "Give Kronos our our regards, will you?" he smiled with mock sincerity and with that the ground opened and the manticore fell into...tartarus.

"Are you alright?" Percy Jr. asked in concern. He looked so cute when his eyebrows scrunch up together and- URGH! I guess you'll just have to put up with my random cheezy thoughts. Sorry, it goes with me being my grandmother's favorite grandchild. Thanks a lot, grandmom!

"Um...maybe?" I tried to smile but I'm bushed. Both figuratively and literally.

Shade came to us "Hey, you guys o-o-o-o-o-kay-kay-kay-kay...?" he trailed off when he saw our faces closely. I could practically _feel_ his eyes widen.

He called Thunderous and Storm "Guys! Hey Guys! You need to see this! I mean them!" His surprised tone not leaving his voice and he made no attempt of hiding it either.

When they arrived Thunderous and Storm smiled at us then like Shade, looked troubled. They shared a look.

Storm knelt down so he was almost the same height as Percy Jr. "Hey kid, what's your name? I mean full name" he asked him surprisingly soft

Percy Jr. smiled but I saw something flash in his eyes, something that tells me that he's planning on something. "Hi sir, I'm Perseus Alexander Jackson Jr." Storm's hand on his shoulder went slack.

"And you are?" Storm resumed. He sounded a bit strangled. "Um, hullo I'm Roxanne Isabella...Grace" Thunderous' head snapped up

"W-w-w-who a-a-a-r-r-re your p-p-p-are-r-rents?" Shade stuttered looking terrified

"My mom is Annabeth Andromeda Chase. My dad's the missing camper Perseus Alexander Jackson Sr." Junior replied nonchalantly but I saw hope in his eyes...what in Hades is he up to? And why are we suddenly telling them our parentage? He usually doesn't tell just about anyone _that_.

The three turned their heads at me expectantly. Well if Junior can trust them with that"Um, daughter of Piper Geneva McLean and Jason Julius Grace."

Shade fainted

Storm and Thunderous shared a disbelieving look then muttered "how?...what?" Okay this does not make any sense! Why are they so surprised?! Its not like they new them.

Percy smiled like he is exactly waiting for them to stutter. Then tears of joy (I'm a descendant of Aphrodite, I can sense the reasons to their actions more that most people and I felt JOY _not_ sadness) formed in his eyes.

"It's you isn't it? Your Percy Jackson! Your my dad!" Storm's head snap up and gaped at him.

I gaped at him too. Then stared at Thunderous and Storm.

"Well, look how long Nic's game lasted? Figured out in ten minutes by twelve-year-old's"

Storm knelt again in front of Percy Junior. He took a deep breath then pulled his hood of and-OH MY GODS!

He's an exact older copy of Junior. Same hair, eyes, shape, everything!

We were all frozen. None was moving. We just stared at the bewildered face of Storm. Then suddenly:

"Oh my Gods! Your _the_ Percy Jackson? The defeater of Kronos and all that?! Dude, I'm a huge fan! I-Ive got your posters, a few figurines and your virtual game on WII! Dude, you've got to sign me with a permanent marker! I'll get it. I'll be back." Yep, that, my friends, was Carlos Wayne Rodriguez. A stubborn idiot who's sometimes dumber that a cow.

Thunderous unfroze "Th-this doesn't make any sense! H-h-h-h-how did this happen?" He stared at me incredulously

Then it hit me

I looked at Thunderous, with a hopeful expression on my face, my eyes glistening with tears.

"Dad?"

**OKAY, MY FRIENDS, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**SORRY IF IT'S ULTRA SHORT BUT *SHRUGS* DID MY BEST HERE.**

**IF YOUR WAITING FOR THE NEXT PERCABETH SCENE THEN JUST STAY PUT. I SWEAR IN THE STYX IT WILL COME. AND I'M PLANNING TO MAKE IT _BIG_**.

**ANYWAY, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS? FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM AS LONG AS YOU THINK YOUR COMMENTS CAN BE HANDLED BY A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD (HEY, SUE ME, I DON'T WANT TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE BY COMMENTS. I 'M JUST BEING CAUTIOUS!)**

**PEACE OUT!**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK, MIS AMIGOS!**

**SPANKIN HOT WAR MACHINE**


	7. I beg your pardon?

Chapter VI: What the crud just happened?

Percy's Point of View

Okay, I didn't receive the memo.

A son? I had a freakin' son? Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

"How What When Who?" I rambled uselessly, still staring at my supposedly son.

"Mr. Storm/Jackson-whichever, your hyperventilating!" the kid named Roxanne said, momentarily taking her eyes off Jason "Breathe, sir. In...Out. Okay that's it." she instructed me as I controlled my breathing.

It took a few minutes but I eventually calmed down.

I took a deep breath "How old are you?" I asked Junior (I'll just call him that instead of my exact the same name) who was grinning

"Twelve."

I was about to ask how he was mine but he cut me off by saying "Child of thought."

I nodded, still feeling faint.

"And you, young lady?" I asked Roxanne

"Mr. Jackson, please control your breathing first, we promise that we'll answer all your questions." she said still staring at Jason

A inhaled again "Okay, start from the top. How the Hades did you know that we are...us?" I asked.

My son, Junior smiled "You see, three years ago, mom took me to Olympus to do a research with Grandma Athena. So yeah, we were in the library. That library existed for thousands of years. It contains all the records, spells, events, everything that has something to do with Greece. I somehow stumbled across a book. It was so old it was absolutely forgotten, even by Lady Athena herself. The book is all about Kronos. I was interested because, well I wanted to know how powerful my dad was back then that he could defeat the titan Lord." He stated blushing lightly. I smiled fondly at him as he continued. "Well, at the near end of the book it states that:_ After thousands of years in peace, the Olympians shall be put once more into danger. The titan lord shall rise once again, emerged with a host with such strong hatred for the gods. The titan could be defeated only by a demigod so powerful he rivals that of Zeus' himself. It was once foretold that only the wisdom of the said warrior could save us all. A choice shall be made. He could bring the Olympians to destruction or Victory." _he paused to let that sink in.

"_If the hero survives, he shall be made into a god as a reward. If he accepts, He shall inherit the titan Lord's power in time. Only he, and none other will have this gift. When the event happens, he will surely be the_ _most powerful being in the world, but I fear he would have to face a false betrayal first. Olympus' fate rests __on the shoulders of this sixteen-year-old child. Whoever you may be, if you are reading this, no matter how many years have gone past, do not rest assured until the great prophesy is fulfilled._" He finished. "The author of the book was the first oracle that ever existed. She was the most blessed with the gift of sight among oracles. Rachel confirmed that all of these are true."

Jason scratched his head "What does this have to do with you figuring us out?"

Junior rolled his eyes "_If the hero survives, he shall be made into a god as a reward. If he accepts, __**He shall inherit the titan Lord's power in time. Only he, and none other will have this gift.**__" _he quoted

"So when Percy froze the monster and Roxanne in time..." Jason turned to look at Junior "Your a genius."

he blushed a little at the complement "Um...thanks" Jason looked shocked then smiled at me "He definitely is your son. He has a wonderful way with handling complements." he teased. I glared at him. He shut up.

I walked slowly towards Junior. His eyes were shining and looked moments away from crying. I was sure I wasn't any better. "Hi...dad." he muttered while smiling fondly.

I enveloped him in a tight embrace, and broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I sobbed.

That took him by surprise "Dad, what the Hades are you apologizing for? I know everything that happened. None of it was your fault."

I pulled him in arm's length "I'm still sorry. I'm sorry I missed your early life. Look at you now! Almost a teenager! Oh my gods...I'm so sorry! I'm here now. I promise I'll make up to you, son." I told him. His sea-green eyes lit up, then embraced me again...Oh gods, I don't regret my decision to come here...At all.

We were just like that for...I don't know...30 minutes at least. Junior pulled out. "Dad, Roxanne owes you and uncle Jason an explanation." I sat beside him, still not letting go, and looked expectantly at Roxanne. She looked uncomfortable but she explained._ Just like Piper_, I thought.

Her eyes fixed on a bewildered Jason. "You see, I was conceived before you three left."

I stared at her confused "Then why are you only twelve?"

She took a deep breath "When you left and well, um, 'died',Grandfather Zeus was really mad at my mother. He was so mad, when he found out mom was going to bear me, he...he ordered Queen Hera to take me away from my mother's womb. He said...he said he didn't want his favorite son's child to be born by a murderer..." she paused, staring at her father, who was radiating different rolls of emotions.

"Three years after the tragedy, grandmother Aphrodite got really hurt, tired and upset with the things mom does. She begged Lady Hera to bring me back to my mother. After a few conditions and deals made with Lord Zeus, he finally allowed Lady Hera to bring me back. I was born two months before Per-um, Junior was." she finished

When she finished, Jason ran to her with open arms, tears streaming down his face. "I had a baby girl and I didn't even know it! What kind of father am I?" He asked while hugging the life out Roxanne, who doesn't seem to mind.

"Daddy, it isn't your fault...don't blame yourself." she soothed him

"Yes, it is!" he sobbed "If only I hadn't-"

"Shh. Daddy, no. It's not your fault. It's not!" she tried but I know how stubborn Jason is. Nothing can make him believe it wasn't his fault. Like my case...

Nico finally woke up "Ow... guys you won't believe this. I had a dream that there was a mini-version of you, Percy. Then his best friend was a girl who looked suspiciously like Jason and then-" he stopped when he looked up and saw us hugging our kids. He laid down again on he ground, rubbing his temples "So it wasn't a dream?" he asked.

We nodded mutely.

"Crap" he muttered then sat right up

"Hi, uncle Nico!" Junior waved cheerfully

"Uhhh...goodnight" he blacked out again. _Typical Nico..._

We all burst out laughing at the son of Hades.

The conch horn sounded. Dinner. Junior and I simultaneously groaned, then stared at each other while father and daughter continued laughing.

When they calmed down I took Roxanne's and Junior's hands. "Children, look both Jason and I regret that we left and we don't want anything more than to catch up all those lost years but can you do us both a favor for three days and don't tell anyone about us?" I asked.

They nodded. I pulled them both in a hug then whispered in Junior's ear "Come by the Chaos cabin later after campfire. Bring your uncle Mason and Tyson. I have a surprise for you." I released them then winked at Junior, who grinned in return.

I ruffled his hair then told them to run off to dinner to avoid suspicions.

I remembered Nico. Jason and I shared a look.

We put on our hoods then dragged him by the foot to the mess hall

XXXXXXXTO THE MESS HALL!XXXXXXXX

Ah...the mess hall...

No matter how much beautiful Chaos' city is this place still is home...Not the mess hall! CDG!

Jason and I dragged Nico to the new table built for us. We waited for Chiron to thank the gods and all that.

We sat with Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Silvia, Grandpa, Ethan, Zoe and Aunt Maria. Grandma and Luke ware still catching up with (Great-Grandpa) Mercury/Hermes. They invited me to come along and revive some old ways with pranks (never thought my grandma still had it in her) but I told them I got rid of some of my childishness for Allyson's(who was currently with Grandma) sake.

We all sat down. While waiting for Chiron, Nico finally stirred.

"Hey" Jason and I greeted

He groans "My head hurts...wait...don't tell me you dragged..." He trailed off as we grinned at him. He groaned

The he leaned closer to us and told us in hushed tones "At least please tell me that your children were my hallucinations..."

Our look told him otherwise. His face dropped then turned horrified. He communicated with us telepathically _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU TWO HAD KIDS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! OR AT LEAST PREDICT THAT YOU'LL HAVE ONE! IT'S PRETTY EASY TO TELL AFTER MATING!" _He screamed in our minds

I sniggered while only Jason blushed _"Only Jason mated. Junior's a child of thought." _I replied

Nico groaned again and massaged his temples "Gods of Olympus, guys...Where do I even start?" He mumbled to himself in agony

The others from our table looked at us funny. We naturally ignored them.

Then out from the Athena cabin, came Annabeth Chase...

Still beautiful as ever, she was leading her siblings to the Athena table...

Which reminds me of my most recent conversation with the Goddess of Wisdom...

**Flashback~**

I was walking in a daze around Olympus. Still shocked about that misunderstanding. Jason was with Aphrodite, since she wanted to talk to him. Ally was with Dad, uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades. Grandma, Grandpa and Silvia were catching up with Apollo and Hermes/Mercury. The rest of the crew were with their respective parents/mistress(for Zoe's case), As I walked through the deeper part of the garden of Olympus, I spotted Lady Athena, talking with her owl.

When she heard me, she looked back, curtsied, smiled softly then "It has been long, Perseus."

I bowed at her then answered "Fifteen years to be exact." I smiled back sadly

She beckoned me towards a...Whoa! A hidden passageway!

"Come, I'd want to talk with you about something." She entered, then I reluctantly followed

When I got in (or maybe out) I had to stifle a gasp.

It was a beautiful open field with luscious trees and a wide variety of flowers. The skies were pure blue and the lake nearby was crystal clear. There was a small coffee table nearby. I immediately knew that neither Apollo nor Hermes has stepped a foot on this place.

"This place is were Aphrodite and I used to talk, to get away from our problems about our children. More specifically, Annabeth and Piper." She murmured the last part, then got her bearings back "Come, be seated." I followed her to the table and sat down.

I immediately felt guilty. I left Annabeth all those years with a freakin proper explanation, Athena's probably just waiting for the right moment to slit my neck. _Apologize NOW!_ _Quick __before she goes nuclear!_My conscience told me

"Lady Athena, I understand if your mad at me. You have every right to be."

She raised her eyebrow at me, confused "Percy, I-"

"Lady Athena, before you blast me, I want to apologize for what pain it caused you and your daughter. Now I probably will make everything miserable again, coming back with a daughter she doesn't even know about."

"Percy,-"

"If you don't support me coming back to Annabeth's life again, Please just at least let me introduce Allyson to her. She's her daughter, I want her to know about her. Please just-"

"Percy!" she shouted exasperated

I shrunk back "Yes?"

"Please do not apologize to me, you do not need to." she told me

"I don't?" I asked confused

She rolled her eyes "No. Here me out first before rambling again, hmm?"

I nodded sheepishly

"Okay, here's what I want. Percy, I want you to go back to her." she told me seriously

I stared at her, shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said I want to go back to her"

I knitted my eyebrows "Shouldn't this be the part where you blast my face back to the Void?"

she stared at me "No, hero. I wouldn't do that. Especially since I know that you did not intend to do those stuff." I don't know which got me more surprised: The fact she, for once, is taking my side, or the other fact that she just said the word _'stuff'._

"Percy, please." she took my hands desperately "Perseus, my daughter. I know she hurt you but she didn't intend to. She was tricked as you might have just found out. Perseus, please give her another chance. Please...I...I can't bear to see her like this any longer." She said, almost crying. _Gods, this day is full of surprises!_

"Athena..." I told her sympathetically. I held her hands tightly to reassure her a little.

"Please...Annabeth is my favorite and best daughter. I love her dearly. After fifteen years, she still hasn't gotten over you and Aphrodite says she never will! I gave her the best gift I could manage but...She still isn't the same." she said, almost chuckling bitterly "For fifteen years, she had no reason to live. Now that your back...Please I just want my daughter to be happy. Even with the apples of immortality, she won't last! She's close to fading, Percy. Please, give her another chance." she pleaded.

I stared at her wide-eyed "What do you mean close to fading?"

She stared at me sadly "The exact same thing your thinking about now."

The poor goddess looked like she needed a hug. And that was exactly what I did.

"Lady Athena...I don't know what to say."

she looked at me in the eye "Say that you will try to get her back. Promise me that you will make her better. Swear that you will care for her if you do take her again."

I looked at her in the eye too "I swear to Chaos, Zeus, Thor and Ra" I promised

She relaxed after that.

Suddenly a voice came in "Athena darling, are you there? You had me worried for a while, dear. " Oh gods...Is that the voice of dad? Does he want me to go back with Annabeth? What if-wait, wait, wait-hold up! _DARLING_? _DEAR_?

I was indeed, correct. Dad entered the pavillion. When he saw us, his expression turned from shocked to confused to a bit scared "Oh um hi, son...did you by any chance heard what I said earlier?" he asked nervously

I stared at him, then Athena. "So you guys got together and stuff?" I asked awkwardly

Athena answered "Y-yes, Percy." she stuttered

I rubbed my forehead "Well that's great! I never thought this would happen but...just wow." Oh gods, why do I feel dizzy? Then suddenly black-out.

And the next thing I knew I was at the infirmary with Jason and Nico. Five minutes after that, we left, leaving me only a short time to wonder about dad's little slip.

**Flashback end~**

I still don't know how to feel about that.

Anyway, My eyes traveled towards the Poseidon cabin. I saw there were five people there. Junior's there, Surprisingly...Whoa,Tyson! And wow...he's now almost a grown cyclops. Next to him was...Oh gods, Mason! He looks so different from the three year old I used to carry around camp...Schist, I can feel the tears coming in...

Jason put a hand on my shoulder "You okay, Perce?" he asked quietly, in concern. Nico was looking at me too in care.

I smiled and rapidly wiped my tears "Yeah...its just...you know, Tyson and Mason. They've all changed so much its hard to believe that I've used to go to fishing trips with them, Carrying Mason around camp, having peanut butter fests with Tyson and pillow fights every night. And then there's Junior himself..." I mumbled

They both got me into one armed hugs.

Chiron stepped to the flat form followed by Thalia

"Gods of Olympus, she gorgeous." Nico muttered staring at Thalia

Jason choked on his drink and stared at Nico.

"I beg your pardon, Nico?" Jason coughed

_To be continued..._

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I'm so sorry its been so long. My sister and I have been real busy we barely have four hours of sleep!**_

_**Okay to tell you guys the reason: We have jobs. Ballet and Jazz teachers to be precise (go ahead and laugh. You have every right to. I rarely tell anyone this but I figured I owe you guys an explanation). **_

_**And what's killing us is the recital we have to perform in. We rehearse three hours non-stop everyday. Well, we leave our house ten in the morning just to teach, then wait till our turn to be taught and rehearsed. We arrive home at eight pm, both playing tug of war for the laptop.**_

_**My sister (I am a naiad glad to serve u, you know, the one who made the reading the MoA after the SoM fanfic? That's her) apologize for our extremely long delays and we promise to get back to writing after the recital (which is by May 28, 2013. Tomorrow.) **_

_**Wish that we break a leg! (you know, the idiom. Not the literal meaning)**_

_**My sister wants to apologize about the big fat author's note she's going to put in her story since she can't put it after an update cause I won the laptop for the past days.**_

_**She's going to put this exact same author's note (only edited with my name on it) on her story so we both can stretch our apologies around fanfiction.**_

_**Sorry guys about the chapter. This is the best I can do with so much pressure on us and so small sleeping hours.**_

_**My sister and I swear that we'll make it up to you**_

_**An idiot, a brilliant idiot, but still an idiot,**_

_**Spankin Hot War Machine**_


End file.
